In My Veins - Season 2
by rocketscientist07
Summary: Inspired by Lovestruck's "Havenfall is For Lovers" (Antonio). Amy seems to finally have solved her feelings for Kamilah, but when somebody from her past returns, their relationship will be put to test.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** I hope it was worth the wait ;)

* * *

"Kamilah!" Amy yelled. "Move! Kamilah..."

She wouldn't listen. Kamilah stood frozen upon the ruthless Feral that came in her direction, ready to shred her into pieces. Her eyes were paralyzed, distant... Unable to breath, Kamilah started to choke, before falling unconscious on the floor.

"No!" Amy threw herself on top of her motionless body, creating a shield between her and the creature. Deep claws cut through the flesh of her back, just as Adrian ripped off the Feral's head.

"Amy, are you okay?" He asked, noticing how deep the wound looked.

The intense pain and blood loss made her unable to answer.

"Kamilah..." was the last thing she muttered before passing out.

* * *

_3 months later..._

The same nightmare still haunted Amy's dreams. That very same traumatic night of the Awakening Ball. They never found the culprit for unleashing the Ferals into the castle. Or who was responsible for poisoning Kamilah's drink with hemlock, making her unresponsive and vulnerable at the time of the attack.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital watch on the bedside table. 4 AM. After going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she peeked inside Kamilah's bedroom. No signs of the female vampire. She checked her home office. Empty, as usual.

Amy sighed, getting dressed and ready to go to Ahmanet Financial. She took the keys of one of Kamilah's fancy cars. She never cared about them anyways.

As she expected, Kamilah was still sitting in front of her computer, with a focused look on her face.

"What are you still doing here this late?" Amy asked. "It's not safe."

"Filling some reports," Kamilah calmly answered, closing her laptop. "Indeed. It's not safe for a mortal, with a valuable blood gift, to be walking alone through the streets of New York City at this time of the night."

"Don't lie to me, Kamilah. You were looking into those pictures again."

Amy and Lily had taken a lot of pictures at the Awakening Ball, with the promise they'd be kept in private, only for themselves. The frustration gave the newly-turned vampire the idea of founding a vampire social network, the _Fangbook_.

Kamilah was obsessed with the content of the pictures, searching for evidence of who could've possibly poisoned her and plotted the attack.

"Amy," she sighed. "I want to catch the culprit and make sure they get properly punished."

"It was Gaius," Amy told. "Obviously. He's seeking for revenge."

"When Gaius decides to kill me, it'll be slow and painful. Such a dirty maneuver couldn't come from anywhere else but..." Kamilah narrowed her eyes. "_The Council._"

"Let's go home. Please?"

Kamilah relutantly followed her back to the mansion, where together they relaxed in a large bathtub.

"I always dreamed of having one of these," Amy playfully sank her head into the warm water, resurfacing completely covered by foam.

Kamilah shook her head, with a small smile in the corners of her mouth, and took a sip of her glass of wine.

In the last three months she had been more closed than ever. Amy was never able to figure out what kind of relationship they had, or if they had one at all. Kamilah was shutting her off all the time, refusing any kinds of physical contact or displays of affection.

"Here it comes," Amy spoke in a low, dark tone.

"What?" Kamilah finally turned her eyes to her, giving some attention.

"THE FOAM MONSTER!"

Amy jumped on top of her, sinking her into the bathtub too.

"Amy!" Kamilah scowled. "You... You're..."

Amy started laughing, what instantly broke all the icy walls Kamilah was keeping between them.

"You're ridiculous!" She finally smiled.

Kamilah leaned in forward, touching Amy's chin and pulling her for a kiss. She finished by nibbling her lower lip.

"I'm gonna punish you for that, you know."

Her hands traveled down to Amy's chest and belly, resting between her tights.

"Really?" Amy placed another kiss on her lips, before descending to her neck. "But I'm gonna punish you first."

She bit Kamilah's neck, only strong enough to cause pleasure and a little pain.

"Hey!" The female vampire was surprised. "What was that for?"

"For being so absent in the last three months."

"My apolog-!"

Before she could finish, Amy bit her again, near her collar bone. Leaving a purple bruise that started fading seconds later.

"For being so obsessed with your investigation."

"Amy..."

Amy lowered her mouth a little bit lower, biting the soft flesh of Kamilah's chest.

"I don't like this."

"What? Aren't you used to receiving?"

"I'm usually the one who bites."

Amy continued, biting Kamilah's toned belly, multiple times. She could tell the female vampire was enjoying it more than she showed.

"The things I'm gonna do to you..."

Sinking her head underwater, Amy bit Kamilah's inner tight, raising goosebumps.

"Shhhh," Amy silenced her, brushing her lips on Kamilah's. "Not before the things I'm gonna do to you."

As they kissed hungrily, with tongue and fangs included, her fingers worked between Kamilah's legs. The vampire moved her hips to meet her rhythm, their bodies moving in perfect synchrony until she reached the peak of her ecstasy.

The next thing Amy knows is that using her vampire strength and speed, Kamilah drove her to the bed. Without minding if their wet bodies were soaking the mattress and luxurious sheets, her mouth explored hungrily every inch of Amy's body. The tips of her fangs scratching her skin made Amy arch her back in pure pleasure.

"Kamilah..." she tangled her fingers in Kamilah's smooth hair.

Kamilah's mouth made contact with the most sensitive part of her body, her tongue moving with perfect skill and experience to give Amy an unforgettable night. About to give herself over to pleasure, Amy squirmed under the vampire's body.

"Don't move," Kamilah ordered, without moving her mouth away from the middle of Amy's legs.

"B-But... it's... I'm gonna..."

Kamilah stopped, with a mischievous smirk on her face. Her nails slowly rubbing against the skin of Amy's belly and tights.

"K-Kamilah, please... just let me..."

"You're gonna get more, when you deserve it."

Frustrated, Amy's hand descended to where Kamilah's mouth was previously working on, determined to finish what she started.

"What a cheeky little mortal you are!" Kamilah grabbed both of her wrists and handcuffed them to the bedpost.

"This is so mean!"

Kamilah placed soft kisses on Amy's jawline and neck, while her fingers found her target. Moving slowly and teasingly.

"Is that what you want?" She asked Amy.

The girl could barely mouth a response, but she nodded.

"M-More..." she finally moaned.

"Okay."

The female vampire started moving faster, deeper... touching just the right spot to drive Amy to the ultimate bliss. The girl collapsed in her arms, feeling completely satisfied after three months of drought.

* * *

Kamilah woke up early in the next morning. Only being a vampire gave her that ability of looking that great, even such an intense night and barely any sleep. Amy woke up by the lunch time, observing as she spoke on the phone with several different people.

"Are you..." Amy scratched her head confused by what she was hearing, maybe she was still drowsy, "organizing a party?"

"I have ulterior motives," Kamilah explained. "The Council leaders and their most important clan members will be attending this small gathering. And I'll be getting clues of who might be involved with Gaius and who attempted to assassinate me."

Amy knew it was useless to argue. When Kamilah had something in mind, she wouldn't easily give up.

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

The corners of Kamilah's mouth curled up in a smile. From her private closet, she brought a stunning designer dress.

"I-Is it for me?" Amy asked.

"Of course," Kamilah placed the dress in front of her body, examining how well it'd fit. "I want you to be _you_, Amy. Dance, chat, laugh... socialize. They may not open up to me, but to you... they could be showing signs."

Later that night, Amy observed from the top of the staircase as Kamilah greeted her guests. That was probably the first and only time a party was hosted in that mansion. Every vampire from the New York elite was there, Adrian, Adam Vega, Priya Lacroix, Lester Castellanos and The Baron, along with some members of their clans. Knowing how bored she'd probably feel, Kamilah allowed her to invite Lily, as long as she kept focused on the mission.

"I envy your life," her best friend appeared by her side, bringing an expensive bottle of wine and two glasses. "In every aspect."

"I don't wanna sound ungrateful, but..." Amy lamented, biting her lower lip. "I have a great job, an excellent paycheck, Kamilah allowed me to live here as she travels all the time. She's the boss I could ever ask for."

"_The boss_?" Lily gave her a confused look. "_Boss with benefits_, you mean?"

"No more than that. Sometimes we have sex and it's breathtaking... Lil, I think I'm in love with her."

"Have you told her that?"

"I may have," Amy tried to remember. "A little before the incident at the Awakening Ball, actually."

"Maybe it's time to confront her, to know how she feels about you too," Lily suggested. "It has been over three months, for god's sake!"

"I just don't wanna pressure her when she has been so..." she glanced at Kamilah, who was speaking to Senator Vega, like if she was trying to collect evidence to her suspicions. "_Obsessed_. I need some fresh air."

She placed her empty glass at one of the many corner tables spread around the mansion and walked outside, to Kamilah's giant and gorgeous swimming pool. What was she thinking when she thought a powerful CEO and vampire, could fall in love with her? A regular mortal, born in a small town in Massachusetts and with tons of student loan debts to pay? In the last few months, she became one of Kamilah's possessions. An entertainment. Once she found something else to keep her busy, she'd be easily discarded, as she was being now.

"My, my..." a seductive female voice came right from behind her, raising shivers all over the back of her neck. "What do we have here?"

"P-Priya, hi," she turned around. The cold fingertips of the fashion designer softly touched her cheek, before stroking the fabric of her dress.

"Not one of mine, but... you have quite a taste, Amy."

"Thanks but, Kamilah picked it for me."

Her response nearly made Priya choke with her drink.

"What a surprise," she shook her head and muffled a laugh.

Amy stood in silence, observing the view in front of her. Priya's presence made her feel intimidated somehow. Maybe because she was one of the most famous designers of the actual days, or her alluring personality and... her hot features. She felt her cheeks burning.

"It's good Kamilah has managed to find someone like you in her life," Priya commented.

"R-Really?"

"Hell yeah," she nodded. "None of us could put up with that shit mood of hers anymore! Can you imagine it? Listening to her lecturing us, acting like a boss, in every fucking Council meeting for a hundred years?"

Amy let out a small laugh.

"I mean it," Priya rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I needed a lot of alcohol before them. This party... is even _decent_, coming from Kamilah. You know?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to have guests," Amy told. "To be honest, it feels lonely living in such a big place like this. Especially when Kamilah is having a long shift at work, or when she's traveling."

"Oh. You don't always have to feel lonely..." She felt Priya's fingers brushing on hers, "you can always call me, for a party or... _anything_ you want. My door is always open and you know I can treat you just right."

"I-I appreciate the offer," Amy felt she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Well, Amy, it was nice chatting to you. But I must..."

Priya stopped talking. Her eyes went wide and she started coughing.

"Priya!" Amy shouted. "What's wrong?"

"A-Amy... I'm..." she grabbed her throat. "I... can't... breathe..."

"I'm gonna call someone! Just stay here."

"No... there's... no time... the poison... I need blood. Now."

"Oh my god. Of course, Priya. Here..." without thinking twice, Amy brushed off the long blonde hair falling over her shoulders, exposing her neck and offering it to Priya.

Differently from Kamilah, her bite wasn't soft or delicate. It was rough and deep, causing her an uncomfortable pain. She tried her best to not wince, Priya should be in agony after all. She remembered how bad Kamilah felt after being poisoned at the Awakening Ball. She needed a lot of blood to recover completely.

Blood started dripping from the bite wound in her neck, spilling over her new expensive shoes.

"P-Priya..." Amy gently touched her arm, as a signal for her to stop. However, the vampire intensified the bite. The fabric of her dress began to feel soaked by the hot blood, leaking from her neck.

Her legs started feeling weak and her head, a little bit fuzzy. She could distantly hear Priya's vicious laugh as she continued to feed.

"Stop..." she mumbled, almost inaudible. "You're killing me."

Amy felt she was about to pass out, when a pair of strong arms caught her before she fell. She was carefully placed in a pool chair, just in time to see Kamilah advancing in Priya's direction. She had her daggers in hands and was ready to decapitate the younger vampire.

"How dare you?!" Kamilah yelled. "How dare you to come to _my_ _house_ and attempt to kill _my girlfriend_?"

"It's not like she didn't consent," Priya smirked, taunting her. "She was even enjoying it."

"Now I know, _you_ tried to kill me! You lured those Ferals into the castle! You're working with _him_! This is a violation of the Pact. You're over, Priya."

"Kamilah! No!" Adrian rushed from inside the house. He glanced at Amy, who was still bleeding and anguishing.

While he healed her neck, Adam Vega separated Kamilah from Priya, trying to reason with them.

"Ladies, indeed there was a _possible_ violation here but, let's solve the issue in a civil way."

"She attempted to murder Amy, Vega," Adrian scowled. "It _was_ a violation, applicable of the ultimate penalty."

"We must discuss the possibilities first."

"No. I demand a tribunal, tomorrow night."

* * *

Later that night, Amy woke up from a long nap she took at Kamilah's lap. The vampire's long brown hair almost touched her face, as she softly stroked her cheeks. Amy yawned and stretched her arms, wishing to stay like that forever.

"Hey you," she smiled at Kamilah, who had a dark expression on her face.

"Amy, you woke up. Are you feeling alright? I fear you've lost a decent amount of blood."

"I'm okay," Amy touched her hand, in an assuring manner. "Adrian said I should recover in a couple of days."

"It makes me so angry, so frustrated at myself!" Kamilah clenched her fists and her eyes went red in anger.

"It wasn't your fault, Kamilah. Priya faked she had been poisoned too and I fell for her trick. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. God, how could I be so naive?"

Kamilah stood up from the bed, pacing nervously around the mastersuite before standing by the window. Amy knew her enough to know it was an habit, when she was feeling distressed. Still a little wobbly, she walked to her, wrapping her arms around Kamilah's waist.

"Hey, I'm fine. You don't have to blame yourself for that. You've been under enough pressure lately, don't you think?"

"Amy..." Kamilah sighed deeply, "I failed to protect you. Again. This world has been turning too dangerous for you. We need to find a manner to ensure your safety."

"Well, Jax has been teaching me some killer moves with his katana," Amy laughed. "And we can always train at one of those facilities of yours."

"It's... it's not enough, I fear."

"What do you mean?"

Kamilah turned around, her brown eyes gazing directly inside her soul, making Amy feel a strange sensation. A warmness, a connection...

"If you were like me," Kamilah took her hand, "that would make you less vulnerable."

"L-Like you?" Amy furrowed her brows confused. "In which way?"

"A vampire."

Amy silenced for a moment. Lily was raving all the time about her newfound abilities. Adrian and Kamilah made the life of vampires sound very easy and comfortable. But, was she ready for that? Was she ready to... drink blood from humans or being unable to walk in the sunlight? Was she ready to watch all her loved ones dying, while she never aged?

"You don't have to give me an answer right now," Kamilah told. "I just wanted you to know it's a possibility. I... I won't turn you against your will, like..."

"Like he's done to you," Amy gently touched her cheek.

"Exactly."

Amy looked down and bit her lower lip, remembering something she heard in the middle of Kamilah's altercation with Priya.

"Kamilah?" She asked. "When you were fighting Priya, you called me..."

"_My girlfriend_?" The female vampire added.

"Were you... faking again this time?"

"No, Amy. This time I really meant it. I mean... we've been together for quite a while now. We're sharing a house, I feel comfortable around you and most of all, I trust you."

"I just want you to know I feel the same, _girlfriend_."

Amy pulled her for a kiss. When their lips barely touched, Kamilah's phone started ringing inside her pocket.

"I'm ignoring it," she muttered against Amy's mouth, that she continued to kiss feverishly.

Whoever was calling wouldn't stop. Kamilah rolled her eyes and answered. It was a video call, probably from one of her clients. Amy made herself comfortable in bed again, as she knew it'd probably take a long time.

A masculine voice from the other side of the line started speaking words Amy could not understand. He was speaking a different language, it wasn't French or even Italian. Arabic maybe? She had listened to Kamilah speaking Arabic before, but that sounded completely different. Ancient somehow. There was something wrong in his voice, it was low and crackling, like a cry for help.

Kamilah was pale looking at the screen. She couldn't pronounce a single word in response, no matter how hard she tried. A single tear ran down across her cheek.

"Kamilah? Are you alright?" Amy approached, curious. "What's going on?"

The female vampire didn't answer. Amy looked at the screen. The young male on the display should be around her age. He looked strangely familiar. His eyes, his hair, his facial features... he looked like... _Kamilah?_ The video call was cut, what made Kamilah throw her phone against the wall in rage.

"Who was that, Kamilah? Tell me!"

"A-Amy, t-that was... that was my twin brother, Lysimachus."


	2. Chapter 2

Was it possible for someone who had been dead for over two thousand years to return to life? A few months back, Amy would say it was obviously impossible, but now she that was part of a world that she never imagined being real, she was facing that possibility.

Kamilah stared at her cell phone screen. Her perfect tan skin became pale and her beautiful brown eyes were wide in shock. She attempted to open her mouth to say something several times, but no words would come out.

"Kamilah," Amy touched her arm in support, "are you sure that was really your brother?"

"I am. I haven't seen Lysimachus for 2038 years, but I could never mistake him for anybody else. Amy, that was my brother in this screen and he needs my help."

She started walking around the mansion, in a rhythm Amy couldn't quite keep up with. First, she went outside for some air, then she went back to her office, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked, getting anxious to see her walking in circles.

"My phone," Kamilah answered. "Where did I leave it?"

"It's in your hands."

Kamilah glanced at her hands and rolled her eyes. She attempting to contact Adrian but her shaking hands wouldn't allow her to dial. Completely disturbed, she grabbed her car keys, heading to the garage.

"Wait, I'm coming with–" Amy shouted, following her. She didn't have time to even change her clothes. Wearing a shirt and sweatpants, she joined Kamilah in her car.

In the driver's seat, Kamilah stood frozen at the wheel, unable to start driving.

"Kamilah," Amy told her. "You need to calm down. You're having a panic attack. You're not even breathing properly."

"I don't need to breathe at all."

Yet, she followed Amy's suggestion, taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly.

"I-I don't know where he is!" Kamilah finally said, a little more calm. "I can't do nothing to help him! They… They're going to take him from me again…"

Amy never knew exactly what happened to Kamilah's twin brother. It was a touchy subject and all she'd get from her was that Lysimachus was _taken_ by the Romans.

"I know this isn't the most appropriate moment but, what _exactly_ happened to your brother? Did you actually see the body when the Romans _took_ him?"

"I did," Kamilah told, avoiding Amy's gaze. She sighed before proceeding. "I was the one to set up his funeral. And the only one to mourn his death."

"Is it possible he's a vampire too?"

"No. It's hard to explain to a mortal, but… I'd be able to tell."

The rest of the drive to Raines Corporation was completely silent. Adrian wasn't there yet, so Amy suggested they should go to the coffee shop he had inside the company. Kamilah ordered two cups of her usual strong black coffee.

"Who do you think that is keeping him?" Amy asked curious for the answer, but she already had one person in mind.

"I don't know," Kamilah pondered for a few seconds. "Being alive for 2063 years, I've made a lot of enemies."

"What about Jameson? Being a psychic, is it possible he created an illusion for both of us to see?"

"I don't think so. Besides, he's safely imprisoned at the Shadow Den."

After her incident, Amy hadn't hear of Jameson's whereabouts again. For safety reasons, Adrian and Kamilah kept the information for themselves. They still hadn't caught which member of The Council was working with Jameson and Gaius.

"I'm sorry," Amy reached for Kamilah's hand, "but I can only think of one person."

"Gaius," Kamilah squeezed her hand tightly. "He wants to torture me. Make me pay for my betrayal."

"We'll find him. It's just a matter of time. Besides, what would be the point of bringing your brother back to life and kill him again?"

"You don't know Gaius, Amy. The things he's capable of. But I admire your optimism, really. I don't know what I'd do without it."

A small smile appeared in the corners of Kamilah's lips. Her cold hands were finally getting warm again in Amy's touch.

Minutes later, Nicole Anderson, one of Adrian's most trusted employees, delivered the news.

"Ms. Sayeed, Mr. Raines is ready to see you."

She gave Amy a nasty scowl, like always, suggesting she wasn't allowed to participate the meeting. If Amy suspected anyone, that was Nicole. Her attitude around her, especially after Lily was Turned, made it obvious she had other intentions in mind, other than becoming a vampire. Adrian was convinced she was only hurt she'd have to wait longer to accomplish her goals.

"Should I come with you?" Amy asked Kamilah.

"I'd rather if you stay here," Kamilah told. "It's too personal."

Nicole smirked and walked away, followed by Kamilah. While she discussed her options with Adrian, Amy had her own ideas in mind.

* * *

It wasn't the smartest idea, but Amy was willing to do anything to ease Kamilah's pain. She decided to take the measure in her own hands, paying a visit where she knew she could obtain some useful information.

"That's it," she finished telling Jax at the Shadow Den. "I suspected he could've escaped and could be playing tricks with our minds."

"No, he's been safely locked here for months," Jax told. "But is it really possible? To bring someone, that has been dead for so long, back to life?"

"I don't know yet."

Part of her wanted Lysimachus to be alive. This way Kamilah would finally find some peace and happiness in her life. The other part wanted it to be fake, fearing how this entire situation could be changing everything, including their relationship.

"There you are," Jax announced when they arrived at an underground dungeon. "Are you really sure you want to be alone with him?"

"I have to," Amy nodded.

Jax shrugged and made his way back to the Shadow Den. Amy approached one of the cells. In a dark corner, she could see a figure, a little affected by the lack of blood and freedom.

"Amy," Jameson smirked, "I knew sooner or later you'd come to me. Now tell me, what are you here for, my precious child?"

"I'm here for answers."

"Oh the doubts… the doubts about who you truly are, your origins… it was about time."

"What the hell are you talking about, psycho?!" Amy frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm here to ask you about Kamilah's twin brother!"

"Her twin brother… Lysimachus was his name. He is dead, since 35 BCE. Or am I wrong?"

"He was. Until somebody brought him back to life."

"I know nothing about it," Jameson showed his handcuffed hands, "I've been a prisoner at this place for long weeks now."

"I thought you could be using your little mind tricks," Amy said. "Is there anybody else like you, that could do the same?"

"Only a few. But they do not live in New York City. I'm afraid they couldn't be creating this illusion."

"Then?"

"I assume my Master has achieved his goals. This is a proof, my dear Amy, of only part of what you can do."

"W-What… has Gaius used my blood to bring him back to life?"

It all made sense now. Gaius disappeared, taking multiple bags of Amy's blood with him. It shouldn't be enough to resurect the First Vampire, but enough to make Kamilah's brother live again.

Jameson limped until he was face to face with Amy, behind the cell bars. He gazed deeply into her eyes.

"A true descendant of Rheya," he smirked. "Look at you. So weak, so frail… and deep down you hide all your potential. Your true self."

His eyes were hypnotizing, Amy began to feel involved by them. The world around her started to spin, and she felt pulled into a vision.

_She walked on the streets of New York City, but everything was in ruins. Buildings had been completely destroyed. The streets were empty. She could see corpses and puddles of blood everywhere she looked at._

_"No…" Amy muttered._

_Searching for Kamilah, she stopped in front of Ahmanet Financial's building. Inside, she could hear a weak voice calling for her._

_"Kamilah?"_

_In the main hall, she spotted not only her girlfriend, but also Adrian, Lily and Jax, severely injured. One by one they started converting into ashes._

_"No!" Amy cried, kneeling beside Kamilah. "W-What happened… W-What did…"_

_"Amy," Kamilah told, her body slowly fading in Amy's embrace. "You can stop it…"_

_Another figure appeared in the vision. A woman. Amy felt somehow drawn by her presence._

_"When the sap of the tree rests in the blessed chalice… the skies shall turn red, the earth shall be torn asunder… and the First shall walk again."  
_

_"Who are you?" Amy asked.  
_

_"Rebirth… Reunification…"_

Suddenly she was quickly pulled out from the vision. Jameson was still observing her, amazed.

"It seems like I've underestimated you, My Lady."

With tears running down her cheeks and her heart thundering inside her chest, Amy quickly stormed off back to the Shadow Den.

"Amy," Jax's eyes went wide in surprise, seeing her state, "what happened down there? What did he…"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

Returning to Raines Corporation, Amy learned Kamilah had already left to her company. A taxi dropped her in front of Ahmanet Financial and she entered, trying to recompose herself. Kamilah was already dealing with a lot. Bothering her with a vision, probably created by Jameson's twisted mind, would be even selfish.

She was already known and respected by Kamilah's employees. All of them knew she wasn't only her assistant, but the woman that had been changing her life for better.

As usual, the female vampire was in her office behind a pile of papers. This was how Kamilah handled stress, by sinking herself into work.

"Hey," Amy entered the office. "Adrian told me you left. I came here to check how you're doing."

Kamilah sighed and placed the papers aside.

"Amy, I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I needed a moment by myself. To organize my thoughts."

"That's okay," Amy said, with a hint of disappointed.

"I have something to show you," Kamilah revealed a hidden panel on her desk. She pressed her palm against it and from inside a secret drawer she retrieved a small object wrapped in cloth. "This is my most prized possession and I'm glad to share this with you."

Amy looked at the wooden horse toy in her hands.

"Is it your brother's?"

"Yes," Kamilah thought. The corners of her lips curled up a little bit as she thought of her memories. "Our mother died when we were young, and our father was away at war, so Lysimachus and I practically raised ourselves. It was hard, but… there were still moments of joy. Of love. Of safety. This horse… it was his favorite toy. Our uncle gave it to him when we were five, and he treasured it long after he stopped being a child. The little brat would never share it with me either. So I'd have to steal it. And then he'd steal it back. That was a game unto itself. He only gave it to me once. When he left for the war. He told me to take care of it. Because he'd want it when he got back. And then he…"

"Kamilah…" Amy gently placed her hand over hers, she didn't want the female vampire to feel any more stress or pressure.

"It doesn't matter. I just know that I have to keep it safe."

She wrapped the horse up and gently tucked it back into the drawer.

"I have something to tell you too," Amy bit her lower lip nervously, as she knew it wasn't something Kamilah would be pleased to hear. "I went to see Jameson at the dungeon. He told me…"

"You did _what_?!" Kamilah expression changed, from exhausted she looked completely angry. "Amy, have you forgotten what happened 24 hours ago? You were alone with a vampire for only a few minutes and you almost got killed!"

"Nothing happened to me, okay?!" Amy raised her voice too. "God, I'm tired of being the _damsel in distress_, who always need to be saved by Kamilah Sayeed, _the Vampire Queen_."

For a moment she wished what Jameson told her was real. That inside her, she was carrying a dormant power. A power greater than any Vampire ever had, even Gaius. A power that would make them all bend to her will.

"Amy?" Kamilah was suddenly in front of her, touching her arm. "You spaced out. Are you feeling well?"

"No," Amy placed a hand on her forehead. How could she be having that kind of thoughts? Jameson really knew how to play with people's minds. "I think I'm tired. I should get some rest."

She had barely reached the couch when Kamilah's phone started ringing again, making them both freeze. With shaking hands, the female vampire answered.

Amy approached, watching the screen. It was the same young male as before, but this time he was lying on a bed, looking extremely weak and pale.

"B-Brother…" Kamilah called, obtaining no answer. "Are you alright? Brother! Talk to me."

"He must be sleeping," Amy tried to assure her, deep down she had the impression Lysimachus was in some sort of coma, or worse.

Somebody else approached the screen. A man. Only his figure on the screen was enough to give Amy shivers.

_"Hello, My Queen. It's always a pleasure to see you."_

Amy recognized that voice, from the day she was trapped in the library. She never could see his face, but his ancient and creepy voice marked her memory.

"G-Gaius! What did you do to my brother? What do you want from me?"

_"This world has changed so much since I was betrayed by my progeny. I can't tell exactly where we are. But you're smart enough to figure out, My Queen. After all, you've built your own little empire around the planet."_

Kamilah clenched her fists in anger.

_"Come quickly, My Queen. You're running out of time. Or do you wanna lose him again?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Not angst, only a little bit drama, I promise! Also, alert for NSFW content.

* * *

Kamilah rolled her eyes, tossing a pile of papers aside.

"I can't figure out where he could be keeping my brother," she sighed. "It must be in one of the cities I have an office, but which one?"

Amy observed quietly. The last couple of days had been absolutely stressing. The more Kamilah tried, she couldn't get any leads about Gaius. She called every single contact she had worldwide, in every city she had an office, but no one had the answers she needed.

"Do you think Gaius knew how to catch a plane and travel to another continent?" She finally asked, after all the ancient vampire spent almost a century trapped inside a sarcophagus. He wasn't used to the modern world.

"He's a fast learner." Kamilah answered, without paying much attention, as she tossed more papers aside. "God, it was so much easier to track you."

"Track me?"

"Yes. I've paid people to do research from me, since your very first ancestor, the First Vampire."

Amy felt a strange sensation in her stomach, remembering what Jameson told her in the dungeon. So it was true. She really descended from the First Vampire.

"Is it Rheya her name?" She wanted to know. Kamilah nodded in confirmation. "But why me, Kamilah? Why not my mother, or my siblings?"

"I can't tell exactly, Amy," Kamilah told. All I know is the first woman of every generation can inherit the traits. In your family, the only one who did was you."

Amy sat down at the couch, sinking into her thoughts again. Was it possible she was powerful as Jameson said? And what she had to do to unlock all this potential? She was about to open her mouth to tell Kamilah, when the female vampire interrupted her.

"I see no other way," she sighed and grabbed her car keys. "We're going to The Council meeting."

* * *

In the short months Amy had been living with Kamilah, she discovered only one thing was certain, Council meetings never ended well. Still, Kamilah thought that since one of them was possibly working with Gaius, she could seal a deal to obtain information.

"I know you're desperate but, are you sure this is a good idea?" Amy questioned as they entered Raines Corporation.

"It's never a good idea," Kamilah straightened her suit. "It's like cutting a deal with the Devil. But I'll do whatever it takes to find Lysimachus."

When they entered, the meeting had already started. They were doing the so-called _tribunal_, to decide if Priya was innocent or not for the night she attempted to murder Amy.

"Well, well," the fashion designer smirked. "Look who has arrived. Am I going to be _punished_?"

"Silence!" Adrian ordered. "Kamilah, I thought you said you wouldn't come."

"I did, but I have an important matter to discuss."

"Okay, but first we need to finish the voting process. Vega?"

"My vote is _'nay'_," the Senator announced, glancing at Amy with a suspicious look. "The feeding was consensual and nothing happened to girl, she's safe and sound, isn't she? Priya could've really lost control, as she claimed."

Adrian sighed in disappointment. His vote was the only one in favor of Priya's condemnation. With The Baron, Lester and Senator Vega by her side, she'd never be punished for her actions. Kamilah didn't seem to care. At the moment her priority was another. It hurt Amy a little bit.

"May I?" She placed herself on the table and cleared her throat. "As you are aware of, Gaius has returned. He also brought my twin brother, Lysimachus, back to life."

"Is it even possible?" Lester asked in shock. "I mean, the guy has been dead for…"

"2038 years, yes."

"He used Amy's blood," Priya explained, with a malicious expression. "It's like the Holy Grail for Vampires."

"Ha!" The Baron let out a laugh. "Are you telling me dumb Dora's blood can actually bring the dead back to life?"

"Shut up," Kamilah shouted, slamming her fist on the table. "Gaius has been using my brother to torture me, he wants me to go to him!"

"Do you have any evidence of your claims, Kamilah?" Adam Vega asked. "I'm sorry, but it all sounds a little bit unrealistic to me."

Kamilah sighed and went to the television screen Adrian had in the conference room. After plugging her phone on it, she played the footage she was able to retrieve, from the two video calls Gaius made.

"Oh. My. God." Lester stood up from his chair. "He's back! He's really back! W-We need to run… We…"

"Hmmm," Vega was pensive. "Out of all of us, he decided to go after you first. Any idea why? Is it only because you used to be his consort, or there's something else behind it?"

His eyes went straight to the chair where Amy is sitting.

"I see what you're suggesting," Kamilah said. "He's interested in Amy's blood and heart, to bring back the First Vampire."

"T-This is… This is only getting worse," Lester was on the edge of a panic attack.

"I suggest we cut a deal with him," the Baron proposed. "We hand him the girl, in trade of our freedom."

"It's not even an option," Adrian angered.

Kamilah took another deep sigh.

"All I want to know is if someone in this room has any leads about Gaius whereabouts. I'll deal with him myself."

"This is madness," Adrian shook his head. "Are you telling me you plan to go to him by yourself?!"

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, the only thing that was heard was Priya's sarcastic laugh, followed by a suggestive smirk. Kamilah glanced at her.

"Oh, _you_. I should have known… If you have anything to say, you better spill it."

"I've heard a thing or two during my latest trip to New Orleans…" the fashion designer said, "about a trail of bodies, all over the East Coast. And then…"

"Then what?" Kamilah asked, angry. Almost losing her temper completely.

"Oh Kamilah, everything has a price. Information like this, it could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"I know what you mean," Kamilah rolled her eyes. "Tell me your price."

Kamilah opened her wallet, ready to sign a check with any value Priya asked for.

"Not money, darling," Priya laughed again. "I want _her_," she pointed at Amy. "So, what's going to be? You give me your mortal pet and I tell you where your brother is. Easy as that."

Kamilah turned around, looking at Amy steadily. The girl's heart started thundering inside her chest. Was it possible Kamilah was really considering Priya's offer?

The moment of tension was interrupted by Adrian's cell phone. When he hung up, he announced:

"A friend from Greece. A strange motion at the small island of Mydea. The Order Of Dawn's compound has been completely destroyed."

"Gaius always held a grudge against the Order," Kamilah told. "I'm flying to Greece. _Right now_."

* * *

"Kamilah, wait," Amy shouted, as she followed the female vampire across Raines Corporation lobby. "I'm coming with you."

Kamilah stopped and turned around, finally giving her proper attention after days acting distant and cold.

"Amy…" she took a deep breath and cupped the girl's face between her hands. "I can't let you come with me. It's too dangerous."

"So that's it? You're going to walk by yourself into a trap, where Gaius is probably going to kill you and your brother? Kamilah, we need a plan."

"There's no time for plans, Amy. Trust me, it's safer for you to stay here."

"Of course, it's not like an ancient vampire is going to be kidnap me and bleed me dry, or anything like that."

Kamilah closed her eyes, flustered.

"I can't figure out if you're talking about my past actions or Gaius' and that's troubling."

Amy laughed before placing a kiss on Kamilah's lips. As her tongue sneaked inside the female's vampire mouth, moving against hers teasingly, her hands sneaked to Kamilah's pocket, stealing her car keys and cell phone.

"Amy!" Kamilah shouted as they parted. "What the hell was that?"

"Ha! It seems like even Kamilah, the Vampire Queen, has weaknesses after all," Amy chuckled victorious. "_I am_ going with you."

* * *

Inside the airplane, there was nothing but absolute silence for hours. Kamilah was focused on her laptop and Amy thought it was better to not disturb her.

She looked through the window, observing outside as they flew above the ocean. The thought Kamilah even considering giving her to Priya wouldn't allow her to rest. Didn't the last months they spent together mean anything? Just when she thought a feeling had truly sparkled inside Kamilah's heart, she acted exactly like the opposite. As if Kamilah was reading her mind, she asked:

"What would you have done?"

"What?"

"What would you have done in my place, Amy?" Kamilah insisted.

"I… I don't know, Kamilah," Amy told. "It's not like you'd trade me for a pair of sunglasses, it's your brother and you've already told me you're doing whatever it takes to have him back."

Kamilah ran her hand through her long straight hair. Amy could notice, behind her walls, that she was falling apart.

"Do you really think she'd have helped you? Priya, I mean. If you had given me to her."

"Probably not," Kamilah sighed.

Amy fought a smile and focused her attention back to the dark night sky.

"I'm going to lose him again," Kamilah spoke again. Her voice was dark and fearful. "And I'm going to lose you too."

"Kamilah…"

"And if I cared about you, if I truly cared about you, I'd try harder to lose you. Because at least you'd be safe."

"I'm not going anywhere," Amy reached for her hand, holding it tightly.

Kamilah looked deeply into her eyes and all Amy could see in her face were centuries of pain, she fought so hard to hide, surfacing.

"Why?"

"Because you can't tell me what to do?"

"You're the most stubborn mortal I've ever met," Kamilah wrapped an arm around Amy's waist and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I almost gave you to Priya. I don't know what I'm doing! I can't even recognize myself anymore!"

For a second, Amy felt she was about to cry. Imagine Kamilah crying was something that never even crossed her mind before. She sat across the female vampire's lap, stroking her fingers through her hair.

"How could I even consider doing that?" Kamilah pressed a lingering kiss on Amy's lips. "Amy, I…"

Amy silenced her with her index finger.

"That's okay, Kamilah. We're going to fix it."

Kamilah kissed her again, bringing Amy closer to her body as much as she could. Between fierce and heated kisses, involving tongue playing and biting, they removed every pieces of clothes that were stopping their bodies from feeling each other's warmth.

"I don't want to go, Kamilah. I don't want to ever leave you…"

Kamilah's mouth descended to her neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin enough to leave small purple marks.

"Please, stop trying to push me away. It hurts more than anything else you could do to me."

"I won't," the female vampire finally faced her. Now she had a smile on her face. That smile Amy fell in love for. "I promise. I'm never letting you go."

Looking into her brown eyes, Amy could almost lose herself into them. A growing desire started to burn inside her chest. She needed Kamilah as much as she needed air to breathe.

"I-I… I should get some sleep," Amy told, as she felt Kamilah's hand playfully touching her hip bone.

"Please, stay with me."

How could she even said _'no'_ to those eyes? Even when she was so conflicted about the last events.

"Okay," Amy sighed in agreement. "I didn't feel like getting up anyways, I'm comfortable here."

"We probably shouldn't have sex right now, should we?" Kamilah asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No," Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes, "we should have sex and then grab a snack, I'm starving."

"Well, I'm lucky to have both right here in my arms."

A joke. Most of the tension was finally broken. Amy let out a laugh and buried her face on Kamilah's neck, inhaling her expensive and amazing cologne. Her girlfriend definitely looked a lot more relaxed, but still worried and insecure.

"I just want to know if everything is fine between us."

"I don't know if anything is fine right now, Kamilah. But I don't wanna break up, if that's what you mean. You're doing your best in a crazy situation."

"Thank you, Amy. I don't know what I've even done to deserve you," Kamilah's fingers caressed the side of her body, sending electric impulses from Amy's head to her toes. "It's been a long time since I cared about anyone else other than myself. It hasn't been such a smooth transition."

"Same here," Amy smiled, as Kamilah placed a kiss on cheek.

"You've given me such wonderful gifts," the female vampire whispered in the girl's ear, nibbling on her earlobe. "Your trust, so hard won."

Then, she kissed the way down to Amy's chest. Kissing and cupping her breasts.

"Your heart, so full of love and kindness."

Her mouth descended even lower, to Amy's belly. Amy threw her head upwards, feeling the tips of Kamilah's fangs gently scratching her skin.

"Your body. All that bare skin for me to sink my teeth into," a small bite made Amy shiver in pleasure. "Marking you for everyone to see you're mine."

Kamilah finally went on her knees, lowering her head between Amy's legs.

"All those secret places for me to kiss and lick and touch until you scream my name loud."

And she was right. Absolutely right. As Kamilah worked on all the right spots, Amy could do nothing else but moan.

"Kamilah…"

Happy to accomplish her task, Kamilah looked at her with a sly grin before proceeding. Her tongue moving perfectly, massaging the most sensitive part of Amy's body.

"Kamilah!" Amy shouted, a little bit louder.

"Oh my sweet human thing… we're only getting started."

Her next set of moves was enough for Amy to reach her peak, screaming her name for the pilot, and anybody else that was inside of that plane, to hear.

Later, she was resting in Kamilah's arms, with only a blanket covering their bodies.

"Amy?" Kamilah called for her, wondering if she was asleep.

"What is it?" She mumbled.

"I know I'm not a good person, but I promise you I'm trying to do things right. I promise I'm trying to be a better woman for you."

For the first time in months, Amy was unable to trust her words completely. Her behavior in the last few days didn't quite match her promises.

"And I'll show you with my actions," Kamilah added. "Not only with words."

"Okay," Amy looked up at her and smiled, giving her a vote of trust.


	4. Chapter 4

As they drove to a small villa, where a friend of Adrian's would be waiting for them, Amy admired her surroundings. Being in Greece had always been a dream. She and Lily would usually spend hours searching for all those destinations they dreamed to visit, but would never have money to.

"I've always dreamed being here," Amy told. "Don't you suddenly feel the urge of lie on the beach and relax?"

"Later, Amy," Kamilah was focused on the road ahead of her. "First, we need to find Gaius and rescue my brother."

"Sure."

Kamilah drove in silence for a little while longer until they both eventually pull up in front of a scenic coastal villa. As they got out of the car, a tall bearded man approached thee female vampire with his arms spread.

"Kamilah Sayeed," he shook her hand. "A good friend of Adrian, it's such a delight to have you here!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Elias."

"And this is?" Elias looked at Amy, with a warm grin on his face.

"Amy Parker," Amy extended her hand. "I'm also Adrian's friend and… Kamilah's girlfriend."

"Come, come, you must be starving after your travels."

They followed Elias to an outdoor seating area, with wooden chairs around a table with a lot of food.  
"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Elias. We'll be brief on our stay."

After much insistence, Kamilah and Amy sat down to enjoy the wine and snacks Elias had provided. Amy listened in silence as they spoke about the Order Of Dawn. A secret society, founded in ancient Greece. Their only objective was to eradicate vampires. They moved with military precision, using the most advanced technology.

"How do you know so much about them?" Amy asked curious, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Because I used to be in the Order," his words made the girl tense up a little bit. Kamilah gave her an assuring nod that Elias was trustworthy. "It was a long time ago. It was. The late 1800s, to be exact."  
"But… you're a vampire now."

Elias nodded, his eyes became distant as he remembered his past.  
"We were in the middle of a raid that went terribly wrong. One of the vampires cut me open and left me to die. But another vampire found me, and I pleaded for my life. He Turned me, and saved me."

"I assume it wasn't easy to become the very thing you'd been hunting," Kamilah told.  
"No, my friend, it was not. But eventually I learned to be grateful for this second chance."

They changed the subject and started to discuss the last details of the plan. While working for the Order, Elias used to be stationed in the island of Mydea. Where their headquarters were built, and also where the tomb of the First Vampire was located. Getting a boat and acting cautiously, they could easily reach the island.

Amy took the moment to explore the vineyard and reflect about the situation. She wondered what they'd be finding inside that compound and if Kamilah would be able to handle Gaius by herself. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

"Amy," Kamilah came to meet her, "there you are. I'm taking a walk on the beach to clear my mind. Would you like to come?"

"Of course!" Amy smiled, as Kamilah enlaced her hand with hers and they walked together.

Stopping by the shore, Kamilah stood in silence, staring at the ocean ahead of her. Amy kneeled down and started playing with the water. With a mischievous smirk, she splashed the unnoticed vampire.

"Hey!" Kamilah shouted, then broke into a laugh, splashing Amy back. "You're ridiculous!"

She embraced Amy and tuck some of her wet hair behind her ear. Her expression suddenly changed again. Amy knew her well enough to tell she was dealing with an inner struggle.

"He's going to be okay, Kamilah," she told. "Elias will get us the boat and we're going to find him."

"You and your optimism," Kamilah fought a smile. "It isn't only about my brother, Amy. There's… Gaius."

Gaius Augustine was an ancient vampire and a jerk, who was almost everybody's Maker and was interested in her blood to bring back the First Vampire. That was all Amy knew. There was one important detail she was missing though, his relationship with Kamilah.

"Oh. Seeing him after such a long time, it does sound kinda troubling."

"It's not only that. I… Amy, for centuries I was convinced I loved him and that he loved me back. He played with my feelings, when he granted me power to avenge my brother's death. After that, I became fascinated by his ideals of leadership, of being a superior race. He not only Turned me into a vampire, but into a monster. I've done horrible things by his side. Things that if you knew, you'd never look at me the same way again."

Amy squeezed her hand in an assuring manner.

"But you've changed, Kamilah. You has saved me so many times and… you have a good heart, even if you try to hide it all the time. The past should be in the past."

"Amy…" Kamilah's brown eyes gazed deeply into hers. "If you look at me and see somebody worthy of redemption, that's enough for me."

"I do. And I promise you, we'll have a brighter future and a lot of new memories together."

"I'm looking forward to this," Kamilah's lips found hers, pulling her closer by the waist for a lingering and heated kiss.

* * *

Heading back to Elias' villa, Kamilah's eyes went wide in shock and surprise. Another group of people was waiting for them, enjoying the wine and snacks.

"Surprise," Lily grinned at Amy, raising her glass for a toast.

"Lil!" Amy hugged her tightly. "And Adrian, Jax… what are you guys doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same," Kamilah snarled. "I thought I had said I'd deal with Gaius myself."

"Honestly, Kamilah," Adrian patiently answered. "Last time, it took all the six members of The Council only to_ trap_ him in a sarcophagus, do you really think you can _kill_ him alone?"

Kamilah rolled her eyes and sighed defeated. She hated admitting Adrian had a point.

Elias returned to the villa, announcing he had gotten a boat that would guide them to the small island of Mydea. The group took with them some weapons from the Shadow Den, along with Lily's precious crossbow.

"I've upgraded my skills since the last time," Lily bragged. "I can't wait to show you."

"What about you, Amy?" Jax asked, showing her the weapons. "You'll need something to protect yourself too."

Amy analyzed the crate and took some UV grenades and a pair of daggers, like Kamilah's.

"Excellent choice."

Some time later, they arrived at the island. Adrian ordered Elias to return, it was too dangerous for him to follow. The Order's building was completely destroyed, there were bodies and blood from the dead soldiers in every corner, increasing even more as they approached the entrance. Amy felt her stomach twisting. She had never witnessed something so horrible in her life before.

"Stay alert," Adrian told, "he could be anywhere."

The girl gripped tightly around her weapons, unsure if she'd be able to use them properly. She had defense lessons from Jax and Kamilah, yet she was the most fragile member of the group. The one who could jeopardize the whole mission.

"Lily, can you get a map of this place?" Kamilah asked.

"I'm just trying," Lily tapped her cell phone's screen repeatedly, trying to find anything suspicious. "Hmmmm… there's a high-security elevator on our left. It seems to go way deep into the compound. Like, underground deep."

"Then let's not waste time," Kamilah drew her daggers.

When the elevator stopped a few minutes later and the doors opened, no Order soldiers are waiting for them, but a horde of Ferals.

"Amy, stay back!" Kamilah shouted, starting to send her daggers flying through the air, severing the heads of the creatures with a perfect precision. From inside the elevator, Lily started shooting using her crossbow, hitting a couple of Ferals too.

"Achievement unlocked, baby!" She celebrated.

Together, Adrian and Jax took doen the rest of the monsters, who were blocking the path to an underground chamber with a massive set of stone doors, carved with strange symbols.

"What the hell?" Jax examined the door closer. "I don't think we can simply push it open."

"I'm getting Tomb Raider vibes here," Lily added.

"It looks like a riddle," Adrian concluded. "Some sort of password."

"I don't have time for this child play," Kamilah scowled. "I need to rescue my brother!"

Uselessly, she kept trying to force the door open.

"Took you long enough, My Queen," a voice echoed from inside the chamber. That voice Amy was beginning to get familiar with. Yet, it still gave her shivers.

"Gaius!" Kamilah slammed her fists against the door. "Open it. Right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't. It's not so hard, but you better hurry. Lysimachus' life is leaving his body, second by second…"

"Bastard!"

She kept furiously punching the door, again and again, until her knuckles slip and bleed, but healing almost instantly. It wasn't enough to make her quit.

"Kamilah, stop!" Amy yelled. "You're hurting yourself."

"What else am I supposed to do, then, Amy? Sit around while Gaius kills my brother and mocks me?"

"We can get through this together. We just need to figure out the password."  
Kamilah let out a weary sigh and crossed her arms.  
"And here I thought I'd never see the day where you became the rational one."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

Amy took a few steps away from her, attempting to ignore her words. She placed herself in Kamilah's place. If one of her siblings was kidnapped by a maniac and locked inside some creepy chamber, she'd be probably acting the same.

She leaned against the door, starting to feel a little tired. She closed her eyes and as her hand touched the door, she heard it. Almost like a whisper in her ear.

"_Life,_" the female voice said.

"Huh?!" She thought, trying to figure out what was going on. Hesitantly she said it aloud. "Life!"

With a dusty heavy creak, the doors rumbled and slid open… The group looked at her in shock, especially Kamilah.

"Amy, h-how did you…"

Amy didn't answer. She suddenly started feeling dizzy as they walked into the Tomb. A strange feeling was taking over her mind and body, a connection to that place. In the middle of the chamber, a young male was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Brother," Kamilah rushed to his side, holding him in her arms. "I'm here now… you're going to be okay, I promise you."

From behind the tree, another figure emerged, an ancient powerful man. Amy could sense the dark aura surrounding him. All the darkness of centuries of evil and bloodshed.

"My Queen," Gaius smiled, devilish, "it's been a long time."

"What have you done to him, Gaius?"

"I've brought Lysimachus back to life, as a gift for you."

"A gift?! Look at him, he's barely alive!"

"A gift… for your betrayal," Gaius eyes turned blood red. "How could you, Kamilah? After everything I've given you? What about our love, our story? You've traded all of it… for _him_."

His eyes went straight in Adrian's direction, gazing at him with fury.

"We did what it had to be done, Gaius," Adrian argued. "You wanted to destroy the humankind!"

"My Prince… it's such a shame you've became a failure. A mistake I must fix… NOW!"

In a flash, Gaius had grabbed Adrian by the throat, squeezing his neck with a supernatural strength. Kamilah leaped through the air, landing right on his neck, with one of her daggers she attempted to decapitate Gaius.

"Not this time, My Queen," he dropped Adrian and with one hand he send a ball engulfed by a blue flame in Kamilah's direction, sending her flying meters away.

Jax lunged in his direction with his katana in hands. Gaius not only easily deflected the move, but took his sword, stabbing him in the stomach.

"Jax!" Lily fired a few bolts using her crossbow, but the ancient vampire caught each one of them mid-air, throwing them back at her.

Seeing her friends being tortured and hurt by Gaius, Amy couldn't stay put anymore. First, she had to attract him to a secluded part of the chamber. She looked at the tree and went for it, stabbing it with her daggers. For her surprise, blood started to spill everywhere around the chamber.

"What are you doing, foolish mortal?" Gaius grimaced.

"It's here she is, isn't it?" Amy confronted him. "I'm going to cut down this tree. You'll never get her back! Not with my blood!"

As Gaius came in her direction, she carefully threw an UV grenade in front of him. It exploded in a flash of light. Amy couldn't see anything but she prayed it hadn't affected any of her friends. When the light dissipated Gaius was standing in front of her, unharmed.

"How is… that… even possible?" Kamilah and Adrian exchanged looks.

"The blood!" Adrian concluded. "Kamilah… he drank blood from the tree!"

"Oh no, it means… he's so powerful as the First Vampire."

Gaius laughed sarcastically.

"That's right, my children. My beloved Rheya may be trapped somewhere inside this tree, yet she was able to grant me one last gift. The gift of being a God!"

Amy gulped. If Gaius was so powerful as the First Vampire, that meant he was almost invincible. Little had she heard so far about her, but she knew Rheya was immune to sunlight and the stake.

"Amy…" Kamilah looked at her with begging eyes. "Take my brother out of here… and run!"

The girl nodded, going for Lysimachus, who was barely conscious on the ground.

Gaius approached Kamilah and using his Maker powers, he forced her to her knees. From his waist he pulled a stake, impaling it on Kamilah's back.

"Kamilah!" Amy yelled. She expected her girlfriend to convert into ashes, as she could see the tip of the stake coming out from her chest. But it never happened. Instead, she only grunted in pain.

"My Queen, can you feel it now? How it feels to be stabbed in the back?"

"If… you're going… to…" Kamilah muttered, "kill me… just… do it!"

"Do you think I'm going to kill you, just like that? I missed your heart on purpose."

"W-Why?"

Gaius smiled maliciously, as he twisted the stake inside Kamilah's body.

"And missing the chance to see you mourning your beloved brother one more time? He's going to die again and nothing you do will be able to save him. There's no better punishment for your betrayal," he pulled the stake in a violent manner, making Kamilah collapse. "Make you go through your worst pain, _twice_."

Watching Kamilah in so much agony infuriated Amy. She couldn't tell what was hurting the female vampire the most, the hole in her chest or her brother's condition.

"You bloodsucking piece of filth!" She screamed. "I'm not letting you…"

Gaius released a fireball in her direction, slamming her hard against the tree. About to pass out, Amy felt the blood dripping over her body, soaking her clothes.

"Bastard!" Adrian went to his Maker direction again. "You're going to pay."

"I'm done with you."

Her blurred vision saw the ancient vampire tearing through Adrian's chest, ready to rip off his heart.

Something erupted inside her. An electric source of power. Suddenly all the impact from the blow disappeared and she was standing on her feet again.

"Stop!" She ordered by impulse.

Gaius let Adrian go and turned around to face her.

"I've told you to _stop_!"

It was almost like he was trapped inside his own body. He couldn't move or attack any of Amy's friends.

"I-It can't be…" Gaius' eyes went wide in shock. "Y-You…"

He vanished through the chamber's door like a thunderbolt.

"He's getting away," Kamilah complained. "Somebody go get him."

"No," Adrian kneeled by her side, already healing. "We need to take care of you first, and…" he glanced at Lysimachus.

"Kamilah," Amy fell down in tears, "are you going to be okay?"

"Only if I can save my brother."

Adrian examined her twin brother, checking his vitals.

"He's alive, but very weak. I'm sorry, Kamilah. He won't make much longer."

"No way!" Kamilah stood up with some difficult, "I'm saving him. No matter what it costs me."

Adrian was pensive for a moment, then his expression went dark.

"Amy's blood brought him back to life, but it wasn't enough to keep him stable. Maybe if we give him some more…"

"How _much_ more are we talking about?" Amy wanted to know, showing concern. Although she wished Lysimachus would live, she wasn't willing to risk her own life.

Before he could answer, Kamilah took both of her hands, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Amy, I'm begging you… save my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

\- I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm not in a good moment right now 💔

\- I didn't want to do in this fic like the Season of Havenfall, where Eva had multiple up and down moments. I thought it was too exhaustive so I decided to skip straight to the point in the next chapter, and add the Lady Of Blood plot in the second half of the fic.

* * *

"I had no right to ask you this, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kamilah. I'm glad I could help you brother."

The flight to France, where Adrian had a laboratory, was long and tense. Lysimachus short and weak breath suggested he wouldn't make it for too long. Kamilah was sitting by his side the whole time, whispering some words in their language to assure him he'd be okay.

When they arrived, Adrian drew blood from Amy. Not a small amount, but the limit, making sure that her well-being wouldn't be affected too. Time passed and tension hung in the air, until the moment he opened his eyes and called for his sister.

"Kamilah?"

With teary eyes, Kamilah ran to his side and they started speaking in their ancient language. It was an emotional reunion and Amy couldn't help crying tears of joy too, knowing it was her blood that made it possible.

* * *

The next few weeks were quite a challenge. Lysimachus was still weak and fragile, so Kamilah decided to stay in France for a while longer. Her brother wasn't familiar with the modern world or with the language they spoke. While Kamilah and Adrian were enlisted to teach him English, Amy and Lily were responsible for the rest.

"Witchcraft," Lysimachus' eyes were wide in surprise, as he stared at Amy's cell phone screen. "You can talk to Adrian… through a mirror. It's dark magic."

Lily broke into laughs.

"Uhhhh," Amy took the cell phone back, "not really. This is an electronic device people use for communication."

"And what makes it work?"

"Microchips?"

He stared at her blankly and Amy didn't know what to say, or how to explain further. Instead, she opened the browser and taught Lysimachus he could see pictures of Egypt and even read articles about its history. It distracted him for a few hours, until Kamilah returned to the apartment they rented, from her office in Paris.

"Brother, what happened to your hair?!" She asked, giving a furious glance in Lily's direction.

"You wanted him to feel part of the modern world, so…" she explained. "Amy and I showed him a few haircuts and he liked this one."

"It's called a…" Lysimachus tried to remember, "faux hawk? Look sister, Lily even added some blue details. You should consider changing yours too."

"I always tell her that," Lily agreed.

Kamilah rolled her eyes and then laughed, shaking her head. Grins and laughs had become usual for her. Now she had her brother back, she was always with a big smile on her face.

"So, what's with all those bags?" Amy followed her to the kitchen.

"I stopped by a grocery store," Kamilah told. "I'm cooking tonight."

"What? What's the occasion? I mean, last time you cooked, you confessed your feelings."

A small smile appeared on Kamilah's lips, as she blushed.

"I… We haven't been spending too much time together lately. So I was thinking we should do something special tonight."

"I love the idea," Amy pressed her lips on Kamilah's. "Can I help?"

"Only if you promise to not set the kitchen on fire," Kamilah teased her.

"Hey! I've been living by myself for a while now, I've got some skills. What are cooking?"

"Some traditional egyptian dishes."

Kamilah didn't need to follow any recipes, she just cooked the dishes by instinct. In the end, everything smelled delicious and tasted even better.

"Oh. My. God. This is just perfect," even Lily agreed to join them for dinner.

"A genuine compliment coming from someone who lives of Cheetos and junk food," Kamilah laughed. "I should be proud of myself."

"Even Lily couldn't resist your cooking skills," Amy placed a hand over hers.

"Our cooking skills."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, before Lysimachus cleared his throat.

"Amy, Lily has informed me about the relationships in the modern world, where you and Kamilah can be legally married. Has my sister spoken to your family yet?"

Amy felt her cheeks burning and Kamilah nearly choked with her wine.

"Uhhh… there's no need," the girl fixed, "not yet."

"But aren't you living under the same roof?"

"Yeah. We probably skipped a few steps, but… modern days?"

"I'll have a long time to catch up with these times," Lysimachus shook his head.

Later, he was feeling tired and went sleep, Lily took a hint and left Amy alone with Kamilah. It was the first time in weeks she had an opportunity of being close to her girlfriend.

"How is he dealing with the fact you're a vampire?" She asked, cuddling with Kamilah on the couch.

"Well," Kamilah answered. "Compared to everything he has been experiencing so far, my nature is not really a problem."

"And how are you feeling, Kamilah?"

"I'm still worried about him, but I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. I have the two most important people of my life right here with me."

"I'm pretty sure he'll feel stronger when we come back home. And I'll love to introduce him to all the wonders in the Big City."

"Thank you, Amy," Kamilah kissed her forehead. "And I love your optimism."

* * *

Only a few days later, Adrian returned from his trip to Prague and concluded Lysimachus was ready to fly to the United States. Once again, he was mesmerized by the wonders of the modern world.

"Where are we going again, Amy?" He asked, following her around the streets.

"We must deliver The Council the summons for an incoming meeting," she told. "Do you remember what Kamilah told you about The Council members?"

"Apparently I should always watch my neck around them?"

"Yes, especially around Priya and The Baron. I don't think you'll have problems with Lester, as he has other interests in mind. And Vega… as long as you vote for him in the next elections, you're safe."

"I'll keep all of that in mind."

As Amy predicted, they had no problems with Senator Vega, who briefly informed Lysimachus about the current politics of the country. Charismatic and manipulative as he was, he easily gained Kamilah's brother trust.

Things went easy with Lester too, who promised to take him to places he had never been, and set him up with the hottest women in the area.

"Amy, are you sure they're so bad as my sister described?" Lysimachus furrowed his brows confused, as they approached The Shrike. "I mean, they look so… welcoming?"

"Don't worry," Amy assured. "You'll be present in the next meeting, where they tend to show their true nature."

"Really?"

"Lily and I always place bets on who will cause trouble in the meetings."

"What's your bet this time?"

"I'll tell you when we finish."

Entering The Shrike was always a nasty experience. As usual it smelled like cheap alcohol, cigarettes and blood. Amy told Lysimachus to avert his eyes, but he was smarter than that. He wanted to know the dangerous territory around him.

"What are you doing here?" The Baron asked as soon as he had his eyes on Amy. "And who's this figure you bring with you?"

"Lysimachus," he extended his hand before Amy had any reaction. "Kamilah's brother."

The Baron let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So you're really alive… what means her blood is truly powerful…" he give a signal to his men, who approached Amy from behind.

As one of them grabbed Amy's shoulder, Lysimachus immediately grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"Touch her again and it'll be the last thing you do, demon."

The second guard was ready for a fight, when The Baron ordered him to stop.

"Let them go, the last thing I need is Kamilah or Raines coming here and finding some… indiscretions."

Amy gave him one last furious glance before walking away, escorted protectively by Kamilah's twin.

"It seems like you and Kamilah were right, The Baron is truly disgusting," Lysimachus commented, once they walked outside.

"He's a pig!" Amy angered, taking a deep breath to recompose herself. "Speaking of which, wait until you meet Priya…"

For Amy's surprise, the visit to Priya's house was far from what she expected, as soon as the fashion designer put her eyes on them, she grinned broadly.

"Amy! What a nice surprise," she kissed both of Amy's cheeks, making her blush. "And you brought me a new houseboy as a gift… how considerate."

In the next second, she was no longer the target of Priya's attention and interest.

"Priya, no. This is…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lysimachus took Priya's hand to his lips. "A houseboy? What would that entail? I'd be honored to comply."

Amy could see her fangs descending behind a sly smile. She placed herself between them.

"Lysimachus, I don't think Kamilah would be thrilled. Maybe you should ask her opinion on that first."

"Oh," Priya's expression turned to disappointment and she rolled her eyes. "You're Kamilah's dead brother."

"Not dead anymore."

"We can discuss this some other time, when we're alone at my lovely club."

Priya invited them to sit and have a drink, but after her behavior in Kamilah's party, Amy wanted to make things quick.

"There's no need, I'm only here to deliver you the summon for the next Council meeting."

"Oh," Priya read the summon, "okay. I'll be there."

Amy headed to the door, when she noticed Lysimachus was still sitting, exchanging looks with Priya. She sighed.

"Kamilah won't be happy to know this."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kamilah asked, before she and Amy could leave the house for a date.

"You've asked a million times," Lysimachus complained. "I've already told you, I'm fine."

"Anyways, Adrian will be keeping an eye on you."

"As if I needed a babysitter."

Amy stood patently by the door, as her girlfriend checked her twin brother's temperature again. He let out a sigh in frustration, Amy could tell he was annoyed by his sister excessive care.

"You're feverish again," Kamilah told. "I'm beginning to get worried."

"Kamilah," Adrian assured, "he'll be fine. I've already explained, this low fever is only his immune system getting used to pathogens that didn't exist by the time he lived. Go out and enjoy your night with Amy."

She stared at her brother, Adrian and then to Amy, pondering about her options.

"Okay, but anything you call me and I'll rush back home."

"I promise."

Kamilah drove them to her favorite private garden in New York, where she had set table for them to have dinner and drink some wine. She also put on some music.

"May I have this dance?" Amy asked, taking Kamilah's hands in hers.

"Oh! Amy, it's… it's been a while."

"I'm a terrible dancer, so I won't judge."  
Kamilah agreed with a nod and followed Amy into a slow, careful dance.  
"See? Not so bad, right?"  
"You're right," she sighed. "I suppose I'm just letting painful memories get the better of me."  
"Well," Amy smiled, "so let's make some new memories."  
Amy squeezed her hand, and Kamilah retributed by planting a soft kiss on her lips. Then, the female vampire deepened the kiss, pulling her closer by the waist.

"I was thinking about what Lysimachus said."

"What?" Amy moaned, as Kamilah's mouth descended to her neck.

"About meeting your family," Kamilah spoke, staring deeply into her eyes. "It's about time I tell them my real intentions, don't you think?"

"Oh, and will we skip the part where you kidnapped and planned to bleed me dry?"

"You'll never stop making fun of me for this, will you?"

Kamilah playfully punished Amy by nibbling on her lower lip.

"I don't think so," Amy laughed.

Kamilah's cell phone ringing interrupted the moment. Amy didn't have a good feeling about that.

"Adrian," Kamilah said, "is there anything wrong?"

"It's Lysimachus, Kamilah. He's not doing well, he collapsed and his blood pressure is dangerously low."

"I'll be there in a second."

They entered the car and Kamilah drove like a maniac through the streets of New York, passing all the red lights. Amy was, at the same time, scared and amazed by her driving skills. When they arrived, both of them rushed to the bedroom, where Lysimachus looked so bad as in the video call Gaius made.

"A-Adrian, what happened?!" Kamilah asked. "H-He was doing well when I left."

"His fever increased," Adrian told, "then he began to look worse and…"

"Did you try to give him more blood?"

"Yes, but it didn't help at all."

"Maybe he needs more of…" Kamilah glanced at Amy, who was standing in a corner of the room. Amy already knew what that look meant. "Amy's blood."

Adrian stared at her in silence for a moment before answering.

"I fear it's more serious than that this time."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, Adrian?" Kamilah's eyes were wide in fear. "I… To save my brother, I'll do whatever I have to do."

"There's no way, Kamilah," Adrian told. "Amy would have to be submitted to another big blood transfusion. We did quite a few back in France, her body wouldn't take it."

Amy felt a lump in her throat, especially when Kamilah's eyes met hers. Suddenly, it was like everything they lived in the last months had disappeared and Kamilah's main goal for her became a priority again. She didn't seem to care if another blood transfusion would jeopardize her health, as long as Lysimachus lived.

"Amy…" the female vampire came in her direction and held both of her hands. "Do you think you…"

"Amy!" Adrian shouted. "Don't do this! It'll get you killed."

"I-I…" Amy looked at Lysimachus lying in bed. He had absolutely no fault of what was going on. The only person to blame for the situation was Gaius. "If there's no other way, we can try."

As Adrian and Kamilah left the bedroom to argue in another part of the house, Amy was alone with her thoughts.

The unconscious young man in front of her meant the world for her girlfriend. She loved him more than any other person in the world and losing him again would be the end for her too. Kamilah would never love her the same way. For her, she was just another mortal. Like every others she dated before, she was temporary and replaceable.

"Amy," she heard Lysimachus mumbling.

"Hey," Amy rushed to his side on the bed, "do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need you to promise me you won't give me anymore blood."

"But…"

"It's okay," he smiled, "having the chance of spending this little time with my sister again, is more than I ever wished for."

"It's going to destroy her, you know."

"Kamilah is strong and besides… she has _you_ to look after her."

Amy forced a smile back and squeezed his hand. In only a couple of weeks she had grown very fondly of Lysimachus. He had a noble heart and a great sense of humor. She'd have loved having him as her brother in law.

"_What am I going to do?_" She sighed.

* * *

Once Lysimachus fell asleep again, Amy left the bedroom to know how the discussion between Adrian and Kamilah was going.

"At some point, Amy's body won't produce enough blood to supply Lysimachus and herself. You could Turn him," Adrian suggested. "It's our best option."

"What if he becomes a Feral, Adrian?" Kamilah argued. "I wouldn't be able to carry this guilt!"

"What do you suggest then?"

"I… The medical company I was in touch before, to do the procedure using Amy's blood, they told me he'd be completely cured with a heart transplant."

"Wait! Are you suggesting…"

It couldn't be true. When Kamilah first gave the contract for Amy to sign, there was a clause that mentioned the possibility of extracting her heart for the procedure, Gaius' thralls also mentioned it when they captured her. Could Kamilah be even considering her death again? When she noticed, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Amy…" Kamilah turned around, noticing her presence. "Wait."

"Kamilah," the words would barely leave Amy's mouth, "are you… are you considering killing me again, after all we've been through?"

The female vampire wiped off her tears with her thumb, then she held the girl's shaking hands in assurance.

"It's only a possibility. And it wouldn't kill you, you'd give your heart to Lysimachus and receive a new one."

"A double heart transplant?! Are you even listening to yourself?!"

Kamilah looked down and silenced for a moment.

"I know. I could lose you, my brother or even both," she said. "H-He's making me choose, Amy. And I don't want to lose any of you."

"You're already choosing," Amy sobbed, "I can see it in your eyes."

"I am not."

Ignoring Kamilah, she ran to the garage and entered one of the cars, driving away. She didn't know where she was headed or what she was going to do next, but in the middle of the outburst of emotions inside her, something returned to her mind.

The vision. The same one from when Jameson hypnotized her. New York City was destroyed and all her friends were dead. As Kamilah's body converted into ash, a woman called for her.

"_Blood calls to blood. Flesh draws to flesh. Soon… all will burn._"

Coming back to her senses, Amy exclaimed:

"What the hell?!"

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me, Lil. I really needed someone to talk to."

Amy drove to the bowling alley next to the Shadow Den and asked Lily to meet her. She needed to vent to someone or she'd end up going insane.

"Girl, what happened?! You're a mess!"

Indeed, she left Kamilah's mansion wearing her worn out jeans and an old college hoodie, getting a little bit wet from the intense rain falling outside.

"I don't even know how to begin. Kamilah wants to rip my heart off?"

"Uhhh you mean like, you guys had a big fight and she wants to break up?"

"No, I mean literally."

Amy told her best friend everything, from the details of the contract she signed, the incident with Gaius' thralls and Lysimachus health.

"I can't do this, Lil," she began to cry again. "I care about him and I love Kamilah, but I'm not ready to risk my life for them."

"You don't have to," Lily squeezed her hand. "And I don't want you to do this, for Kamilah or anybody else. Nobody has the right to ask you something like this."

"I wish there was something else to be done, losing her brother a second time is going to destroy Kamilah."

"But it doesn't have to destroy _you_. Please, Amy. I don't wanna lose my best friend."

She and Lily involved each other in a long and tight hug. Then, her best friend ordered them the biggest milkshake in the menu and challenged her for a bowling game. After all, it would be a waste to not enjoy their time at that place.

"Oh, come on," Amy complained, as Lily got the fifth strike in a row. "It's not fair! Now you're vampire, your skills have improved."

"Have you ever considered it?" Lily aimed for another shot. "Becoming a vampire, I mean. At least no one else would come after your blood and your heart."

"Actually, Kamilah and I were discussing this, right before Gaius resurrected Lysimachus."

Going for her shot, Amy remember Jameson's words about the dormant power inside her and how she was able to stop Gaius on her own. Until now, that memory was nothing but a blur in her mind. Maybe because she hit her head in the tomb, or even because of all the stress she had been going through.

"Lil, Jameson told me I descend from the First Vampire and that, inside me, I carry powers yet unknown. The craziest part is, sometimes I can actually feel it boiling in my blood."

"Oh Amy," Lily laughed. "Do you really believe a story that psycho freak told you?"

"Don't you remember how I was able to stop Gaius that night inside the tomb?"

Lily froze and stared at Amy with a serious expression.

"Amy, I… I was so injured that I didn't remember. Oh my god! You need to tell this to Adrian and Kamilah urgently."

"They have other priorities at the moment," Amy shook her head and lamented.

After a few more rounds she said goodbye to Lily and started driving back to Kamilah's place, with the strange sensation she was being followed.

* * *

As she approached, Amy already noticed a strange occurrence, Kamilah was standing by the front door, waiting for her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering what part of her body she wanted to take this time.

"Amy," the female vampire crossed her arms and frowned, "where were you?"

"I needed to clear my head a little bit," the girl answered. "What happened? Why are you standing here?"

"Nothing, I was worried about you. With Gaius still on the loose, it's dangerous for you to be alone."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, in absolute silence. The rain started pouring again, like a prediction of the incoming storm that would strike their lives.

"We have to talk," Amy broke the silence with the only thing that was going through her mind. "What are we going to do about Lysimachus?"

"I don't know," Kamilah answered. "I have been thinking for weeks and I can't come up with a solution. In every possible scenario, I lose one of you."

When Kamilah looked at her again, it was like her deep brown eyes was tracing every vein in her body, resting at her chest. Amy knew what she wanted. The only things stopping her from getting it were her guilt and the fact Lysimachus would never forgive her.

"Take it," she ordered. "Take my heart."

"No. We're not doing this, Amy."

"Why?! This is what you've spend most of your life searching for, isn't it? Bringing your brother back to life was the only thing that always mattered."

"I can't!" Kamilah shouted. Her eyes were red in pure anger. "Would you really do this?! Sacrifice yourself for a person you think you love?"

"_Think_ you love?!" Amy raised her voice too. At this point, they were almost yelling at each other. "I love you, Kamilah. But you could never love me back, all that you've ever wanted was my blood and my heart. Not in a romantic way."

Kamilah's eyes met hers again, for a second, Amy thought she was about to give her an appropriate answer. But like always, the words got lost along the way, and her girlfriend's expression became cold and dry.

"Go away."

"Why? Do you think you can tell me what to do? Aren't you brave enough to face this situation? To face _your feelings_?"

"I said, go away!"

Kamilah purposely advanced in her direction and due to all the training Amy had, she instinctively pulled the stake from the Tree Of Eternal Life she carried. The female vampire grabbed her wrist, pointing it to her own heart.

"Do it," she asked. "End this."

"I-I could never…" Amy started crying again.

"See? This is why you need to go. You can't hurt me, even when everything I want is to take your heart. Even when I want to _kill_ you."

"Kamilah… it doesn't have to be this way… we can find a solution. Together."

"Leave. Now."

Her face changed completely. Amy didn't know who she was anymore. She could never imagine Kamilah looking so frightening. So she did the only thing left to do, run. Amy ran as fast as she could through the dark streets of New York, while the rain soaked her clothes completely.

Suddenly, she saw headlights of a car approaching. Initially she thought Kamilah regretted her actions and went to pick her up, but when she turned around, a white van was parked right behind her. Two robbed figures emerged from inside, capturing her and dragging her to the back of the van.

"Kamilah! Please, help me."

She yelled at the top of her lungs, over and over again. But it was useless. This time, no one came to her rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:**

\- I'm sorry, this chapter didn't really turned out as I wanted. As I said before, I'm not in a good moment. I highly recommend playing it, Chapters 1 and 2 of Season 5 of Antonio. They're hilarious.

\- I've made some changes, like keeping Amy in a mansion instead of a castle. I thought it'd fit the NY scenario better. Also, things will play out a little different here when it comes to the Master.

\- I had to keep the CC (Concerned Cultist) 😂

* * *

_"It can't be happening. Not again."_

Amy sighed in frustration as she looked through the window of the bedroom she had been placed by her captors. Inside an enormous mansion, it was way too high. Giving her no way to escape.

Many hours had passed since she arrived. Her stomach was growling loud, but she didn't feel like touching the plate of food in front of her.

_"It's probably drugged. They need me docile."_

Her stomach growled again. Maybe one bite to see how she felt. Between all her pondering, the door opened and a robbed figure wearing a mask came in.

"Hello, my lady. I've been enlisted to make sure you feel comfortable and safe."

"Thank you," Amy frowned, "but know where I'd feel comfortable and safe? In _my_ bedroom. In _my_ house."

Thanks to Kamilah she no longer had a bedroom or a house to go back to. Yet, she could always crash at the Shadow Den.

"What do you want from me anyways? It's the third time I get kidnapped since I've moved to New York. It's getting exhaustive."

"Hmmm," the masked man was pensive for a moment, "the Master will be here in a minute to answer all your questions."

_"Master?"_ Amy thought. That was probably Gaius. Again. He wouldn't give them a break. Not even after she mysterious stopped him at the First Vampire's tomb.

Indeed, not long after, another masked figure entered the room, dismissing the first one.

"My lady," he took Amy's hand to his lips, kissing it respectfully. Though his voice was familiar, it wasn't Gaius. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Let me out of here," she angered. "I have no idea what cultist bullshit is that, but I have no interest in joining you."

"Join us? No, my dear. Your role is to become our _Goddess_."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

The masked man gently caressed Amy's arm, tracing her veins.

"The ultimate power is right here, running in your veins, dormant inside your soul…"

"Let me guess," she interrupted him, rolling her eyes. "You want my blood. Every vampire in this fucking city does, so go to the end of the row and wait for your turn."

"It's more than that. To awaken this power you must be _Reborn_," Amy could see his blood red eyes shining behind the mask.

"Wait, you mean… like Turning me into a vampire?"

"Isn't it what you wanted?"

"No," Amy remembered Kamilah's offer. Being a vampire to stay by her side for the eternity sounded like the perfect plan. But being a vampire to serve a creepy cult was the last thing she wanted. "Not anymore."

"You'll change your mind eventually," the Master smirked, turning around to leave.

"No! Wait!"

It was too late. The door slammed shut before she could even move. Amy threw herself on the bed, wondering how she'd escape that situation. Tired, she eventually drifted away.

When she woke up, that first masked figure was already standing by her side again.

_"Not creepy at all,"_ Amy thought as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, my lady. I'm here to serve and obey your commands. Is there anything you desire for breakfast?"

_Serve and obey every command_. She was drowsy, but a crazy plan erupted in her mind. All she had to do was to play along.

"Actually, besides breakfast, I have another request. I'd like to see my most loyal servant. Bring me Kamilah Sayeed."

"She's that woman who was by your side at every moment, isn't she?"

"Yes," Amy wondered for how long she was being watched. "But please, do not tell your Master about it yet. I'm planning a surprise for him."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

A few days passed. Taking advantage of her servants' will to follow her every wish, Amy had now a fridge stocked with her favorite treats and a large screen, where she could play any games she wanted or watch her favorite TV shows. Cell phones or laptops weren't allowed by the Master. Yet, she had to admit that wasn't the worst time she got kidnapped.

A few nights earlier the Master, who was absent from the mansion most of the time, came to announce her Turning would occur in the next few days, during the Blood Moon. Since then, she was trying to come up with a plan. Anything to get herself out of that place.

That night she had a dream. Kamilah had invaded the mansion with her daggers in hands, threatening everyone out of her way to save her, like she always did. Then, she wrapped her arms around her protectively and kissed her forehead, assuring everything would be alright.

Amy woke up crying, knowing it was just a dream. Like always, her most concerned cultist was watching her.

"My lady, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Not really," Amy sobbed. She had no one to talk in the last few days, and she was desperate to vent. "I was dreaming about my ex-girlfriend."

"You had strong feelings for her, it seems."

"I did. I've never felt this way for anybody else in my life before. I thought she had feelings for me too, but in the end she was only using me."

She went to the fridge, getting herself some ice cream. Ice cream always helped to heal a broken heart.

"Want some?" She spoke with a mouthful.

The cultist simply shook his head in denial.

Suddenly, the door burst open and many other members of the cult entered the room. Amy began to wonder what the hell was happening. In the middle of them, two members dragged Kamilah inside the room, blindfolded and with her wrists restrained.

"My lady, is this the woman you requested to see?"

As they removed the blindfold, Kamilah's eyes went wide in shock. The cultists forced her to kneel and bow her head in respect. Amy stared at her and decided to get a little revenge.

"Oh my god," she chuckled. "You look so good in this position. I should've ordered you to kneel before."

Kamilah looked her with a furious look.

"Amy," she clenched her jaw, "what the hell is going on here?"

Channeling her best _Vampire Goddess_ impression, Amy demanded to be left alone with Kamilah. The cultists quickly obeyed.

"As soon as you forced me out of your life and out of your life, these wackoes captured me! They claim I'm some sort of _Vampire Goddess_."

"This is craziness! And you had them to kidnap me?"

"It doesn't feel good, does it?"

Kamilah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So this is a joke, huh?" The female vampire had gone truly angry. "You've planned all of this to get a stupid revenge against me?"

As she turned around to leave, Amy slammed her fist on the door, stopping her.

"I mean it okay?!" She shouted. "Not everything is about _you_, Kamilah. They're planning to Turn me by the next Blood Moon. They said it will unleash the power inside me."

Kamilah paused to pay attention again and to prove what she was saying, Amy told her everything. About her conversation with Jameson, her visions and how she was able to stop Gaius in the tomb.

"Amy, why didn't you told me all of this before?"

"You were too busy with _another matters_, remember? All I'm asking is your help to get out of here. Then, you never have to see me again."

"As soon as I entered here, something in the air suppressed all my powers," Kamilah sighed. "We'll need another plan."

* * *

Over the next few days, Kamilah disguised herself as a member of the cult to collect the needed information and take to Amy. They barely talked, only the necessary. There was a giant barrier between them after the last argument.

"The Master you've told me, he's never around," Kamilah informed. "Also, I managed to get the key to your room. While you can't leave without being noticed, you're not entirely trapped."

"Thank you," Amy smiled. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Kamilah cleared her throat.

"Oh and they'll proceed with the ritual tonight. They want you to do some sort of purification bath."

"What?"

Before they had anytime to discuss, the _concerned cultist_ entered the room to announce her purification bath was ready. While wondering what awaited for her, Amy followed him with Kamilah by her side.

In a nearby chamber, a bathtub had been filled with warm water that smelled like vanilla and orange. Surprisingly, it seemed kinda pleasant.

"My lady, do you need help with your bath?" Another cultist offered.

"Actually," Amy glanced at Kamilah, "Kamilah will be helping me. Like she always did at home."

The cultists left the two of them alone. Kamilah was far from happy with the situation.

"What are you planning with this?" She asked.

"Nothing," Amy shrugged. "Only playing according to our cover."

The female vampire helped her to undress. Unlike before, there was no softness or desire in her touch. Yet, her touch on Amy's skin still raised goosebumps.

She entered the bathtub and Kamilah started rubbing her back with a sponge in a harsh manner.

"Hey, too rough," Amy protested.

"I'm sorry," Kamilah responded, "I don't want them to accuse me of being inappropriate around their _Goddess_. Besides, you like it rough. You've never complained."

She moved her hands to Amy's chest, still showing no signs affection. Her movements were completely cold and uninterested.

"That was before you wanted to rip off my heart with your bare hands."

"Know what was your mistake, Amy? To believe I could be different. That I could be good. I've never hid my true nature from you, or what I was after for centuries."

"You've changed, Kamilah," Amy raised her voice. "I saw _you_. The _real_ _you_. You have a good heart, even if you try so hard to deny it."

"Do you also believe a ferocious beast can be tamed?"

"No, but they can be leashed! Look at you, what is holding you here, huh? Guilt?"

After a moment of silence, Kamilah shook her head, grabbing her a towel.

"You know what? One thing those cultists are so damn right about you. You'd make a good _Vampire Goddess_."

After helping Amy to dry herself, she also helped her to wear a bath robe. For a second, the memories of their good times together came to Amy's mind.

"Thank you, Kamilah," she voiced, with some sadness.

"It's my duty as your servant, remember?"

"No. I mean for everything. The good and the bad moments."

Before they could proceed with the conversation, a familiar voice echoed through the corridor.

_"What is Kamilah Sayeed doing here?!"_

The door slammed open and Nicole Anderson, the last person they expected to see, was standing right in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is Kamilah Sayeed doing here?"

Nicole Anderson, Adrian's VP of Operations, entered the chamber as if she owned the place, glancing furiously at everyone in the room. At this point, all Amy could think of was if that situation could get any weirder.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kamilah snarled immediately. "Are _you _responsible for this madness?"

"When the Master isn't here, I give the orders," Nicole told.

"Why, Nicole?" Amy stepped forward. "Why would you do that?"

"Why did you have to call _her _and jeopardize everything you're being offered? Even after she made you fall in love with her false promises, used you as a blood bag for weeks and wanted to extract your heart to save her brother? Many people would give _anything _for the opportunity you're having."

"I'm the queen of bad decisions, baby."

"Your dumb, conniving bitch! You're proving you've got nothing special, except for your blood. Over two millennia ago, your main ancestor, the Priestess Rheya drank from the Tree Of Eternal Life and now… now _I_ must deal with your stupidity!"

Kamilah watched everything in silence, with her eyes wide in surprise. Nicole's final words were enough to finally snap her out of shock.

"Nicole, how dare you? You kidnapped her, you want to Turn her against her will and now you're insulting her, right in front of me?"

"Kamilah, please…" Nicole rolled her eyes. "Will we talk about kidnapping? You were the one to trace this girl through her entire bloodline for centuries. Only for your personal use and advantages."

"Y-You…" Kamilah's eyes went red in anger. "You stole the research about her blood I sent Adrian. He trusts you! What else do you…"

With a sadistic smirk, Nicole took a syringe from her pocket.

"This pathetic little serum of his. Who'd say it could be so useful after all? With the right modifications, it suppresses your vampire forces completely. I suppose you've been feeling it already, as you inhaled it when you entered the mansion."

"Your backstabbing worm!"

Though Kamilah was deprived from her powers, she was still very strong and skilled, result from her long working out sessions and the training she received back in Egypt. Yet, she wasn't fast enough to dodge when Nicole stabbed her stomach with a stake.

"Kamilah!" Amy yelled. Without thinking twice, she landed a kick on Nicole's side, shoving her away from the female vampire.

Hearing the fight, a whole crowd of cultists entered the chamber, grabbing both of the females to prevent them from continue attacking each other.

"Drag her to the strongest cell," Nicole ordered. "And make sure to inject her _this_. We need her caged as a little weak puppy."

"Stop!" Amy told the cultists, as they started dragging Kamilah away. They looked conflicted, between listening to her or Nicole.

"She's not the lady yet. My orders stand."

With Kamilah being taken, Nicole grabbed Amy by the arm violently, forcing her to go back to the bedroom.

"Be glad I won't chain you here."

"You're gonna pay for this. I promise you."

* * *

The fact the ritual would be taking place in the following night wouldn't let Amy get any sleep. And so did the thought that Kamilah had been locked in a cell for a couple of days now. Agitated and rolling from side to side on the bed, she remembered the one gift Kamilah granted her earlier that week. The key to her room.

She unlocked the door and peeked outside, several cultists were guarding the mansion's corridors.

"_Shit,_" she thought, "_how am I supposed to pass through them?_"

Then, she had an idea. Inside her bedroom, she grabbed an empty can of soda and threw outside, causing some noise in the middle of that eery, absolute silence. Through the keyhole she observed as one of the cultists came to check what happened, it was the perfect time to _strike_. _Strike _him in the head silently, but hard, with an decorative statue she found in the bedroom.

After dragging the unconscious cultist to an old, empty cabinet and locking him safely in there, she wore his robe and mask, following to her destination. For her luck, she didn't have the displeasure of bumping into Nicole in the corridors.

When she arrived at the dungeons, she spotted a sweaty Kamilah, tired and bleeding, from punching the metal bars repeatedly. Without her powers, all that effort was hopeless.

"Stop punching these bars, Kamilah," Amy told. "It's useless."

"Let me out of here and I'll punch something else!" The vampire angered, unable to recognize Amy behind the disguise.

As she removed the mask, her expression changed completely.

"Amy? I'm sorry. How did you manage to come down here?"

"By being reckless and nuts, as always."

"Of course," a faint smile appeared in Kamilah's face. Amy approached the cell, noticing how poorly she looked.

"Oh my god, look at you," she lamented her state, "You haven't fed in days."

The girl extended her arm, offering her wrist.

"Amy, I can't," Kamilah said.

"Too bad I'm the badass Vampire Queen here. Take it, I'm ordering you."

"If you're sure."

Differently from before, Kamilah took Amy's wrist affectionately, caressing her veins with her thumb. Then, she brushed her lips on the girl's skin before placing a soft bite. Amy didn't feel any pain. Like when they were still together, she felt warmness, pleasure. After taking only enough to heal and gain some strength, Kamilah sealed the wound with her blood.

"Look at me," she sighed, frustrated. "I sent you away to avoid using you for my personal purposes and I just did it again. After everything I've done, I guess _this _is what I deserve."

"Kamilah…"

"And if we ever escape this place, how is it going to be? Are we going to go back to our old habits? I'm terrified I'll be weak to stop myself from doing this, over and over again…"

"_Kamilah!_" Grabbing the female vampire by the collar of her shirt, Amy pulled her closer, making her look straight into her eyes. "_Get. Yourself. Together._"

She could tell Kamilah was surprised, maybe a little shocked, by her attitude.

"Please, _you_? Out of all people throwing a pity party? Come on! The Blood Moon is tomorrow, we need to focus on getting out of here."

"I suppose you're right," Kamilah inhaled deeply, recomposing herself. "But, what can we do?"

"I don't know, I'll find a way. Just like I found a way to be here tonight."

"I've never met anyone so stubborn and brave as you."

Kamilah's expression softened and she smiled fondly, for the first time since their break-up. Amy smiled back.

"Before I go," Amy crosses her arms and furrowed her brows, pretending to be serious, "your Lady demands a goodnight kiss."

"Then what choice this servant has, but complying your wishes, my lady?" Kamilah leaned forward, placing a kiss on Amy's forehead through the bars of her cell. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The night of the ritual had arrived. Besides her daily meal, Amy didn't receive any company from the cultists. Her closest servant accidentally spilled something about a preparation. At the window, feeling the night breeze, she started feeling agonized. Was that the end? Would she be Turned by some sick vampire, who lead a cult? What if the Turning went completely wrong, making her a Feral? Where were those powers able to stop Gaius in the tomb? What triggered them?

"Thinking of jumping?" Nicole's voice pulled her back to reality.

"No," Amy answered with sarcasm, "actually I was planning to throw you out."

"Then you shouldn't have told me," she approached, grabbing Amy violently by the arm again. "Let's go, there's something we must do before the ritual."

Nicole forced her to wear a luxurious red dress, as the Master commanded. That was supposed to make her look more like a Vampire Queen, rather than a sloppy and poor young adult.

Then, she was conducted to a chamber, similar to the one Adrian had in his company's basement. In the center, a marble sarcophagus, where she'd be placed after her Turning, with all the cultists surrounding it. The Master stood in the center of all of them.

"Welcome to the night of your Rebirth, My Lady," he greeted. "Oh, and welcome, Kamilah… be our guest."

Kamilah was dragged to the chamber gagged and bound. As she heard the Master's voice, her expression changed completely. She looked inside Amy's eyes as if she was trying to tell her something.

"Over my dead body, weirdo!" Amy spat on his face. "I'm not being Turned to serve your sick purposes."

"You're bratty little…" Nicole raised her hand to slap her, only to be stopped by her most loyal cultist servant, who almost snapped her wrist.

"Don't you dare to touch the Lady."

Amy glanced her and smirked victorious. Then, she felt a hand on her firm and powerful.

"Kneel, My Lady," the Master ordered, offering her a chalice. "You must drink Priestess Rheya's blood to become her equal."

"No," she resisted.

"Please. You don't want your dearest Kamilah to suffer the consequences for your imprudence, do you?"

Still restrained, Kamilah shook her head as a signal for Amy to remain strong in her decision. Yet she couldn't. Everything they lived in the last few months, the good and the bad moments, the sweet and the evil versions of Kamilah she met. Taking the chalice, Amy closed her eyes and held her breath to avoid the smell. She drank all its content in only one sip.

When she opened her eyes, all cultists watched her expectantly. Kamilah's eyes were wide in fear. But nothing happened. She still felt the same. Mortal and powerless.

"I feel nothing," Amy told the Master, "your cult is a fraud."

"You're mistaken, My Lady," he let out a small laugh. "Now you're ready for the final step."

His eyes burned red behind the mask and he lifted it only enough to show his mouth, and his descending sharp fangs.

"Wait," she told, attempting to regain control of the situation. "Before we proceed, I have one last request."

"What would it be?"

"Let Kamilah go. If you set her free, I'm yours. You Turn me and I'll belong to your cult, as your most loyal Lady."

"Fair enough."

As the cultists fred Kamilah from the restraints and gag her, Amy gave her a nod, indicating she should go. But instead, she had other plans in mind…

Though she was weakened by the serum, in a flash she punched The Master away from Amy. Hard enough to rip off his mask.

"You bastard! You betrayed us. All of us! You're working for Gaius."

Amy looked at the robbed figure on the ground. It was Senator Adam Vega.

"Why?!" Kamilah questioned. "You've put the entire world in danger, Vega. How could you?"

"Oh Kamilah," the Senator stood up, straightening his robe. "Come on, will you tell me you never considered it, becoming his Queen again? Now he has true power to offer. Now he's bringing Rheya back to life. We have a deal, he'll make me the president of this country and I'll let him do what he wants, in benefit of the vampire community."

"You're out of your mind!"

Kamilah attempted to attack Vega again, but with her powers suppressed, she was too weak. In only one move she was under him on the floor, with Vega holding a blade against her throat.

"I'll only give you one last chance, Kamilah," he told. "Surrender to Priestess Rheya and allow me to continue the ritual."

"Never," Kamilah snarled.

"Then you give me no choice."

"No!" Amy yelled, lunging at the male vampire.

He hit her with a punch, throwing her across the room.

"_I can't… I can't let it happen… I can't let him kill Kamilah…_"

At that moment, all the things she felt inside the Tomb started happening again. She could read Vega's mind. Flashes of his deal with Gaius and how bringing Lysimachus back was only a manner to test her blood's potential. All that power also started boiling in her blood and she lost control of her actions.

With only a jerk of her hand, she was able to send Vega flying meters away from Kamilah. He hit a wall, causing it to crack completely.

"What the…" his eyes went wide in surprise, while all the cultist kneeled down to worship her. "Your little…"

She approached him, determined to end his betrayal and get revenge. Kamilah grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Amy, look at me! Do not succumb to this power, please! I've seen it before, there's no coming back…"

Getting back on his feet, Vega pushed Kamilah out of the way, trying to gain control over Amy's new state.

"Embrace your true nature, Amy. You're a Goddess, you can bring_ her_ back…"

Pondering between both, Amy clenched her fists hard, before falling unconscious.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar place. A room. Not in the cult's mansion, not in Kamilah's place, but… in a cheap motel room.

"You woke up," she heard Kamilah speaking softly by her side. "Are you alright? Are you… feeling like yourself?"

"Yeah," Amy opened a smile. "Not a crazy Vampire Queen. What the hell happened? I passed out. Where's Vega?"

"Dead. You paralyzed him with those powers, just like…"

"Gaius."

"Yes," Kamilah nodded. "And I was able to finish him."

"Are we finally free?" Amy asked.

"I was able to convince those brainwashed cultists Nicole and Vega weren't any kind of Prophets. I supposed they'll leave you alone for a while. Someone will be driving us home by the evening."

"Thank you. I mean it, not only for this, but… for coming when I called for you."

"I'll always come to you, Amy. Not matter what."

Forgetting the fact they had yet to discuss their relationship, Amy leaned forward, seeking Kamilah's lips. The female vampire closed the distance between them, involving her in a hungry and desperate kiss. They didn't stop, as if they needed each other like the air in their lungs.

Amy fell backwards onto the bed and Kamilah started kissing the way down to her lower abdomen, lifting up her dress and moving to her inner tights. Her tips fangs brushed against Amy's skin, raising shivers.

"Don't bite. Not today."

"I won't."

Kamilah placed soft kisses along the curves of her hips and reached for the waistband of her underwear, removing it carefully.

"Spread your legs," she ordered, before devouring Amy, driving her to the extreme of her pleasure.

* * *

They didn't speak about it again. By the beginning of the night somebody from Kamilah's clan picked them up and drove them back to New York. Instead of Kamilah's house, they dropped Amy at the Shadow Den.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" She asked Kamilah, who sighed.

"It's the best for both of us, at least for now." She had an upset look on her face. "You need to recovery from this traumatic experience and I have a lot of things to take care of, in Ahmanet Financial and Lysimachus."

"But if I need you…"

"You can call me. I'll be right here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes:**

\- Kamilah's business partner from Indiana is definitely DSD Corp (Antonio's company), because this is a crossover I'm always dying to make 😂

* * *

Six months went by without Amy barely noticing, no crazy cultists or even Gaius ever showed up to disturb their peace again. Living with Lily at the Shadow Den, she helped with renovations of the place, now Jax was chosen to take Vega's chair in The Council.

She didn't hear much about Kamilah. She spent most of this period out of the country, attending business meetings or simply visiting her offices around the world. Amy couldn't help thinking it was a manner of avoiding her at any cost. Kamilah loved New York City. That was her second home after Egypt.

"Aaaaaand it's done!" Lily announced, cutting a red rope. "Ladies, gentlemen and non-binary folks, I have the pleasure to announce... _The Shadow Den Arcade_ is open for business!"

A crowd of vampires, from all ages, entered the place, anxious to test the old, broken arcade machines Lily had acquired for a cheap price and spent the last few months restoring and reprogramming them.

"That was such a great idea, Lil," Amy grinned. "We'll be providing fun for all the geek vamps around."

"And for the drunk too," Lily went behind a bar counter. "Your idea of adding booze to this place was a plus. Now we just need a bartender to hire."

"I'll ask Liv. She may know someone, now her cabaret also went through an upgrade."

Amy did the job for the night. Lily was a good friend, awesome video game player, but when it came to mixing drinks... it never ended well.

"Thank you so much for this," Jax appeared at the Arcade. "Even vampires from the other Clans have came. It's a good start for a peace offering and acceptance, you know?"

"You're welcome, Mr. Clan Leader," Amy joked. She wouldn't get tired of making fun of him for his new position. "But none of this would've happened without your approval... and Lily's brains."

"I'd like to stay and have some fun but... duty calls. I have some stuff to discuss with Nikhil before the next Council meeting."

"Council meeting?" Amy asked. She wondered if that meant Kamilah would be back in town. "Do you know if..."

"Yes," Jax told. "I've bumped into her in Adrian's office this evening. Kamilah is in New York. If you want to talk things out, this is your chance."

The opening party extended until the early hours of the morning, when all the vampires retreated to their rooms to rest. Amy didn't know what the word _'resting'_ meant for a while now, as every night she'd experience the very same nightmares. The one about the apocalyptic world, the strange woman and the death of her friends.

Noticing everyone had left, including Lily, who was the drunkest of them all, Amy was about to close the Arcade when a voice stopped her.

"One shot of Vodka. Pure, please."

"Huh?!" She turned around to see Kamilah at the bar counter. "Kamilah, what are you doing here?"

"I have something important to discuss with you. But first, are you alright?"

"Yes, in six months no one has kidnapped me or tried to dry me so... I suppose it's a progress."

"Good."

Amy served Kamilah her Vodka, she drank it all in one sip.

"Lysimachus wants to see you," she finally told the purpose of her visit.

"Why?" Amy asked. "He wants me to..."

"No, absolutely not. He... he misses you."

"Oh, I miss him too. How is he doing, by the way?"

"He's fine. Together with a business partner from Indiana, we've found a way to keep him alive. I've got him fake documents and now he's studying, to work with me in Ahmanet Financial in the future."

"I'm more than glad to hear the news."

There was still an awkward tension between them. Not willing to chat much, Kamilah headed to the door.

"Come to my place for dinner," she said with her usual demanding tone. "I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

"_Lysimachus wants to see you_?" Lily let out a long laugh. "Really, didn't Kamilah have a better excuse to ask you on a date?"

"Not a date," Amy told, checking herself in the mirror and applying the last touches of her make-up. "Kamilah was bold and straight, her brother wants to see me. And she didn't lie. She never lies."

"Suuuureee."

Exactly at 8 PM, Kamilah was waiting for her in one of her luxurious cars. This one was a convertible Amy had never seen in the garage before.

"Is it new?" She asked, when Kamilah started driving.

"Yes," the female vampire told. "Lysimachus wanted this model and I bought one for myself too."

After that, an uncomfortable silence in the car. Amy could notice Kamilah was a little bit nervous, as she could repeatedly run her hand through her smooth brown hair. When they stopped by the mansion's entrance, Kamilah finally spoke:

"Amy, before you meet my brother there's one thing you should know."

"What is it?"

"He doesn't know we've broke up. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him yet."

"Kamilah... Why? I mean, where does your brother think I've been for the last six months?"

"Studying in Europe," Kamilah closed her eyes and sighed. "He likes you. He'd be disappointed, and I don't want to upset my brother when his health is so fragile."

"You didn't use to be such a coward when we first met," Amy complained, slamming the car's door violently.

They entered the mansion and Kamilah led her directly to one of the room's upstairs. The conversation was really supposed to be in private with her twin brother. After that, dinner would be served.

"Amy," the young male grinned as she entered the room. He was lying in bed, pale and with IV tubes connected to his arm. "I'm so glad you've came."

"Hey," Amy smiled, trying to hide the shock of seeing him in that state. "How are you?"

"Let's just say I have good and bad days. Kamilah has gotten me a bone marrow transplant and some other crazy treatments."

"Uh, I wonder if mine would have produced better results?"

"No, Adrian assured her that. Amy, I called you here for another reason. I want a last favor from you, but not your blood or any body parts."

"I'm listening."

"I want to become a vampire," he said, firm and decided.

"And how I can help you?" Amy didn't even need an answer. Kamilah clearly disagreed with that decision.

"There will be a Council meeting tomorrow night. We'll be joining them and I'll ask for their votes."

There were a million manners that could end terribly wrong, but Amy couldn't deny Lysimachus request. In the following night, she drove him to Raines Corporation.

Wearing his best suit, he entered the conference room, leaving all the six vampires in shock. They were also surprised to see her.

"Brother, Amy..." Kamilah cleared her throat. "What are you both doing here? Council meetings are supposed to be..."

"Private and closed to the six Clan Leaders," Lysimachus finished her sentence. "I know and this is why I'm here. I came to ask The Council's permission to become a vampire."

"We'll discuss this at home."

"No, sister. I'm not leaving this place without a response."

Kamilah rolled her eyes and opened the subject for discussion and voting.

"You've been granted a second chance of humanity," Adrian voiced his opinion, "an opportunity many of us would like to have. I think you should think better your decision."

"Six months of being close to death and submitted to all sorts of treatments is enough. I want it to end."

"It's your choice," Kamilah argued. "But I'm not doing it. I won't carry the guilt if you become a Feral."

"But can you carry the guilt of leaving me in agony all these months?"

Kamilah sighed. Amy didn't want to get in the middle of their decision, but Lysimachus was right. In his place, she'd also choose becoming a vampire. The life he was living was cruel and miserable.

"If anybody isn't doing it, I will," Priya stood up from her chair with a grin on her face. "As long as you stay with me, in my beautiful home, I'll Turn you."

"Let's go," Lysimachus agreed. "I accept."

"Don't you even dare to touch my brother with your impure blood," Kamilah also stood up, eyes red and fangs exposed.

"As if yours is much purer, for being Gaius's bitch!"

"Still better than being Vega's w..."

"Let's end this," Adrian interrupted. "I'll Turn him."

"In my terms," Lysimachus smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Kamilah complained inside the airplane. "A Vampire's Turning ritual is something serious. A tradition that must be strictly followed so nothing goes wrong. Besides, you're profaning a sacred egyptian symbol!"

"It seems like your brother has a different idea of what _'ritual'_ actually means," Adrian added.

"Lysimachus is the nature's compensation for creating Kamilah," Priya mocked. "Hashtag Lysimachus Rebirth Party!"

Amy watched from her seat as the fashion designer snapped a selfie with the vampire-to-be. Lily was so excited as she was. Before that, she could never imagine those two heads working together.

Aware that his sister owned a private island, Lysimachus decided it was there he wanted his Turning ritual to take place. With a party before, and after the transformation. Lily designed the invitations for _'Lysimachus Rebirth Party' _and the Scarab symbol to represent it. Priya took care of the organization.

Kamilah rolled her eyes.

"It's just like Egypt all over again. Everytime we won a battle you threw a feast, with tons of female guests."

"Kamilah," Lysimachus crossed his arms and looked at her with sarcasm. "Let's not do this. Don't pretend you didn't like it."

Kamilah's cheeks went red as she glanced Amy's way.

When they arrived at the island, the house was already prepared for the first party to start. It was just a small celebration for Lysimachus' second chance to live.

"I just want you all to know that, whatever happens, those were the craziest, but the best months of my life," he proposed a toast. "And I'm glad you consented giving me the chance of being reborn as Vampire and put an end to my suffering. Thank you!"

Before he followed Adrian the basement, he and Kamilah said the last goodbyes.

"I love you," she told her twin. "You better come back to me."

"I love you too, sister. I will, I've done it once and I'll do it again."

"Are you sure you don't wanna do this yourself, Kamilah?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. I trust you."

Kamilah went to the house's office and Amy decided to join her.

"I came here to check if you're alright."

"I'll be," Kamilah told. "When Lysimachus wakes up as a Vampire."

"He'll be okay," Amy tried to assure her. "He's your twin after all and... you're the strongest and bravest person I've ever met."

The female Vampire embraced her on the couch and they stayed in silence for the next six hours.

"It's time to open the sarcophagus," Kamilah announced, looking at her watch.

Amy held her hand tightly and together they went to the basement, where Adrian waited for her. Kamilah carefully opened the lid and the sight was quite surprising. Unlike Lily, Lysimachus simply sat down as if he had just woken up from a comfortable sleep. Yet, his eyes were red as blood. Kamilah and Adrian exchanged glances.

"Brother, how do you feel?"

He took a moment to touch his brand new fangs and examine his surroundings.

"I feel..." he finally spoke, "_powerful_."

* * *

After his successful Turning, Amy went to one of the bedrooms to rest, while Kamilah and Adrian adjusted him to his new reality. Even being so exhausted, the same nightmares from every night returned. She got up, showered and went down the stairs to engage in the party.

Lysimachus was dancing with Priya, she seductively moved against his body with her arms around his neck. Lester was also in the dance floor, helplessly trying to conquest female Vampires from other Clans.

Amy joined Lily in the living room, where she was singing in a Karaoke machine with Jax and other Shadow Den members. Kamilah observed them from a certain distance. An idea went through Amy's mind.

"We're next," she took her ex-girlfriend by the hand.

"I don't sing," Kamilah protested.

"Well, you do now."

With some puppy dog eyes from Amy and Adrian's encouragement, she finally agreed. The two of them singing a romantic song brought Amy memories of their time together and when she noticed, her emotions were flooding through her eyes.

She went alone to the beach, where she felt the ocean calling for her. For a long time, she allowed herself to float in the waters and relax by the moonlight. That was the most peaceful moment she had in months. Then, she allowed herself to sink into darkness, remembering the battles she faced, Jameson's words and Lysimachus recent Turning.

She felt weak. Unprotected. Fragile.

She was tired of being a burden to her friends.

She wanted to become powerful too.

When she opened her eyes, still underwater, she noticed she was not alone. Kamilah was looking at her, before grabbing her body to pull her back at the surface.

"What were you doing, Amy?" She frowned. "You've went too far into the ocean."

"I can swim," the girl assured. "I was safe."

"The deep ocean, especially this late of night can be extremely tricky and dangerous. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Amy sighed. That was she was tired of. No matter what she did, she was always a damsel in distress.

"I've made my decision. I want to talk to you. In private."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sure, Amy," Kamilah grabbed both of Amy's shaking, agitated hands and looked into her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I want…" the words wouldn't come out. How could she even start saying that? "I-I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, their conversation was interrupted by Jax, who looked somehow anxious and scared.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but we must return to New York immediately. Nikhil has informed me several cultist groups have been spotted on the streets and…"

"And?"

"Apparently Gaius is leading them. He's threatening to start a slaughter if we…" he lowered his voice to keep the last part from Amy, but she heard anyways. "If we don't surrender them Amy."

As he left, Kamilah was paralyzed, staring at nothing. Her expression was blank, unreadable. While Amy was unable to tell how the female vampire felt, inside her own chest she felt a turmoil of emotions.

"I hate all of this," she exploded. "I hate how I'm always in danger! I hate how I'm always a burden! I hate…"

Kamilah finally turned her attention back to her. She took a deep breath, approached and touched the girl's face in reassurance.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Amy."

"Do you really think?"

"Did I ever lie to you?"

The small smile that appeared on the corners of Kamilah's lips was enough to bring her some comfort. Amy smiled back.

—-

Inside the airplane, all the vampires reunited to start planning their next move. The main priority at the moment was to keep Amy safe, until they could plot an effective attack against Gaius.

Back to New York, Amy was taken to where everything started, Kamilah's mansion. The female vampire was convinced there wasn't any safer place for her to be.

"So, Lily was being serious when she said your mansion has one of those metal defense systems like in _The Purge_, huh?"

"Surprisingly, I understood that reference," Kamilah forced a smile while carrying her bags back to her old bedroom. "But when it comes to Gaius it's not enough. Adrian suggested we change locations often and he's right."

"I'm scared," Amy sat down on the bed and sighed. "This is why I was thinking…"

Lysimachus joined them in the bedroom, carrying the rest of her stuff. He didn't look the same as before. His pale skin now had the same golden brown tone as his sister's. He was also strong and active.

"This is everything," he announced. "I'm glad you're back, Amy. This house hadn't the same energy without you. Kamilah, for example, was grumpy 24/7."

"Hey," Kamilah angered. "I thought you were supposed to be training with Adrian?"

"Honestly, I've never felt greater in my life, sister. We can leave it for another occasion."

"This is what you think. Wait until you start feeling hungry again. With no self-control you'll look at mortals and see their veins glowing like a golden river."

"Wha…" Lysimachus looked at Amy in a way he had never done before. His eyes went wide and a pale coloration returned to his face. "I… I better go. Bye."

As he left the room, Kamilah let out a small devilish laugh.

"Oh my god!" Amy finally grinned. "You're so mean."

"It's a sibling thing. Besides, temptation will be around him all the time, he needs to learn how to control himself around mortals."

In silence, the girl reflected about her words. Would she be strong enough to deal with temptation? Or would she lose control and become like Priya or The Baron?

Kamilah examined their surroundings, concluding everything was set for Amy's stay.

"So you're safe for now. I'll be in the room next door, in case you need anything."

Amy nodded and lied on the comfortable bed. For a moment Gaius slipped out of her mind and she started wondering if things would ever be the same between she and Kamilah again. The more she wished, more it seemed impossible.

—-

The streets of New York were chaotic. The buildings being consumed by fire, while Ferals and deranged vampires chased after helpless mortals. Blood was being spilled everywhere.

"Oh my god…" Amy walked among that scenario lost and searching for a familiar face.

She entered the intact Ahmanet Financial building.

"Kamilah?!"

In the main hall, her ex-girlfriend was fatally wounded with a stake in her chest. Amy held her in her arms, watching as she converted into ash. By her side, the rest of her friends faced the same fate. One by one.

"N-No," the girl sobbed. "Please… not again…"

It was the same dream from every night, with one difference, Amy was surrounded by masked figures. Gaius emerged in the middle of them, eyes red and fangs exposed.

"The time has come, My Lady."

"No!"

Amy struggled to leave that place, but she couldn't move. Gaius was walking in her direction, being closer and closer.

"Please, somebody help me! No!"

She attempted to run again, when…

"Ouch," her entire body ached as she hit the ground.

"Amy!" Kamilah opened the bedroom's door in a hurry. "Are you alright? You were screaming."

She looked around, realizing she was safe in her bedroom. Kamilah offered her hand, helping her to stand up. Amy noticed she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She blushed at the view.

"Oh, and you were…"

"Taking a shower. You scared me."

Not being able to hold herself anymore, Amy wrapped her arms around Kamilah's waist. She rested her head on her shoulder, where she began to sob.

"Hey, tell me what's going on," the female vampire spoke softly in her ear. "You're so cold."

The intense crying wouldn't let Amy speak. Kamilah lighted up the fireplace and placed her near the fire.

"Lay here on the carpet. I'll get you a blanket."

When she returned, she positioned herself against Amy's body, covering them both with the blanket she brought. The girl closed her eyes, enjoying how close they were. The warmness of Kamilah's skin on hers sent electric impulses to all her body. She could almost hear the vampire's beating heart.

"Thank you," she was finally able to say. "I feel a lot better."

"What happened, Amy?" Kamilah stroked her hair.

"I've been having nightmares for a while now. With the cultists, Gaius and this mysterious woman. I think it's my trauma speaking louder."

"That's alarming. Dreams can be many things. Windows into the past… Reflections into the present… Or portents of things to come."

"Well… now I'm really creeped out."

"Don't be scared. Whatever comes, we'll face together," Kamilah kissed her forehead. "Now, why don't I tell you a story?"

"Story?"

"About my times in Egypt. Our mother did it all the time when Lysimachus and I were little. It helped us to get some sleep, when we were afraid of the war."

In the female vampire's arms, Amy closed her eyes and listened to her voice, narrating stories about her childhood and how she and Lysimachus used to drive their parents crazy. She could never picture Kamilah being a such mischievous child. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and have the most peaceful night she had in months.

—-

In the next day, Kamilah was still acting protective and caring. Amy woke up late, but she made sure to leave her favorite meal served on the table, with a small vase of flowers. Then they drove to the Shadow Den, where they were supposed to spend a couple of days before heading to another location.

"Are you staying with me?" Amy asked. Being over 2000 years old, Kamilah was, without any doubts, the strongest vampire after Gaius.

"Of course. We need to be aware, we may have traitors amongst us," Kamilah told. "So long as you're with me, you're safe."

"Great, because I have tons of stuff to show you."

Grabbing her hand, Amy showed her all the renovations they made after Jax was declared a member of The Council. Their last stop was at the Arcade she and Lily built together.

"Hey Amy," as always, Lily was watching a group of vampires playing one of her machines. "And Kamilah."

"What have I missed?"

"No one in this place can beat my score, baby. No one."

"Is that a challenge?" Amy teased her. "Get ready to see my name above yours on that ranking."

"Ohhhh, I'd like to see you try."

All the vampires gathered around the arcade to watch the match between the two friends. Amy was very focused, beating every level like a pro.

"_Only one level to go._"

"Hey Amy," Lily cleared her throat, speaking in a serious and low tone. "You look so happy. Anything happened in Kamilah's house last night?"

"What?" Remembering Kamilah in that bathrobe, lying so close to her, Amy felt her cheeks burning red. "N-Nothing hap… Hey! You were distracting me. Cheater!"

Too late, she had failed to complete the final level. Lily celebrated and wrote her name again on the screen.

"I'd like to try next," Kamilah cracked her knuckles. "Are you in, Spencer?"

"Kamilah, please. You're gonna embarrass yourself."

She glanced at Amy and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think? Do I have a chance?"

"Sure. Go get her, Kamilah!"

Amy grinned excited. Kamilah was doing great against Lily, they were tied point by point. Lysimachus and Adrian also arrived in time to watch.

"Place your bets, guys," Amy told them, sipping a can of soda. "I'm team Kamilah."

"For someone who never used this kind of entertainment," Adrian smiled, "she's doing quite well."

"I bet on Lily," Lysimachus said loud to provoke his sister, then lowered his voice. "Just kidding, when my sister is determined, she always get what she wants."

Minutes later, Lily left the machine frustrated. Kamilah joined the group with a victorious smirk.

"Amy," she told, "my name is a little bit too long. The arcade machine only accept three letters, so I wrote yours."

"Aren't you the sweetest?"

Amy placed a kiss on her cheek, what Kamilah retributed. The girl's stomach growled loud, interrupting the moment.

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

—-

Never in the last few months, Amy could imagine she'd see Kamilah Sayeed sharing a portion of fries with her in a fast-food restaurant.

"Try one with ketchup."

Kamilah rolled her eyes and took the fry from her hand, eating it hesitantly. At first, it seemed she was ingesting something toxic, but soon her expression changed.

"Verdict?" Amy asked.

"Not so bad," the female vampire answered. "But not that I could tolerate eating that almost everyday, like you and Lily."

"Now finish your burger."

"Do I really have to?"

"No, but it would make me really happy."

"You've got no mercy."

Amy laughed as she observed Kamilah eating. It was very late at night and they were the only two customers at the restaurant. That could be the perfect time to bring up the subject.

"Kamilah, I've been thinking…" she started, pausing as the vampire's deep brown eyes stared at her to pay attention. "I-I… I want to be... _like you_."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be a vampire."

Kamilah silenced and took a moment to finally say something again.

"Don't take this the wrong way but," she paused. "May I ask you why?"

"I'm so done being weak and vulnerable, always getting in danger. Also, being a vampire my blood will become useless for Gaius and the cultists."

"Fair enough. I'll give you a couple days, if you change your mind…"

"I won't."

Respecting Kamilah's decision, Amy waited for the next two days. During her stay at Raines Corporation, she reunited with Lily, Adrian and Jax in the conference room to ask about their feelings regarding vampirism.

"Let me see…" Lily pondered. "You're super strong. You don't age. You don't get sick. No more period cramps. No need to sleep. Hell, I love it!"

"It's a tough decision," Adrian had different views about it. "At some point you'll watch as all your loved ones die. You'll watch as the world changes. It becomes so natural you'll be emotionally numb to almost everything."

"It has pros and cons," Jax placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you won't be alone. We'll be there for you and it'll make the process easier to adjust."

"So, have you made your decision?" Kamilah showed up at the door, waiting for her response.

"I did. And I keep my decision, I want to become a vampire."

"Then, let's go."

"To where?"

"Adrian has agreed to borrow us his cabin in New York Upstate. We'll be safe in there."

Amy nodded and followed Kamilah to her car. She said a brief goodbye to the group, because she knew they'd be returning soon.

"So, not even Adrian could change your mind, huh?"

"No. I think it'll be the best for all of us."

"Are you scared?" Kamilah placed a hand on top of hers.

"Actually, I'm a little bit excited."

"You're truly remarkable and brave, Amy."

They were both quiet during the rest of the way. Kamilah turned on the radio to play some music. That was supposed to help Amy to relax.

By the time they arrived at Adrian's cabin, it was already night. While Amy took a shower and changed her clothes, Kamilah prepared the living room for the Turning ritual. She placed a bedroll near the fireplace and the sarcophagus nearby.

"Are you ready?" She asked when Amy walked in the living room.

"Yes," Amy answered, confident and decided. She could tell Kamilah was a little bit nervous.

"Okay, so… you'll lie down here and I'll feed from you. This time I won't stop, you'll start feeling weak until you lose conscience and then…"

"I'll die."

"Exactly, and I'll give you my blood. When you wake up in six hours, you'll be a vampire."

Amy lied on the bedroll like Kamilah told. The female vampire followed her, staring deeply into her eyes as her body climbed on top of the girl's.

"Do it," Amy ordered.

"Amy, I can't lose you. That's nothing something I could bear," Kamilah's lips brushed softly on hers. "I lo…"

"Don't say it yet. Save it for when I wake up."

Kamilah nodded in agreement and closed the distance, parting Amy's lips with her tongue. The girl could feel her heart pulsing, fast and anxious. Their kiss lasted minutes and when they stopped, Kamilah placed kisses all the way down to her neck. Amy could feel the tips of her fangs against her skin, ready for that deadly bite. She closed her eyes, trying to remain calm.

_"It's the best for everyone. After that, I'll no longer be weak or vulnerable again."_

She was embracing her imminent fate.

Kamilah suddenly stopped.

"No," she shook her head in denial, going to the windows. "It can't be."

"Kamilah, what's wrong?" Amy followed her.

"They're here, Amy. I can feel them."

"Who?"

"Gaius and the cultists. They're here to take you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:**

_\- Trigger warning for violence, blood and implications of abuse._

_\- Most of the scenes of Chapter 16 of Bloodbound Book 2 were preserved, with only a few minor modifications. They belong to Pixelberry Studios._

_\- Chapter 12 will be the last of this "Season". My next upcoming project is Within You, a sequel for For You and Without You._

_\- #RIPCC. HIFL players will understand._

* * *

"What do we do now?"

Amy joined Kamilah by the window, watching as a large number of cultists started to surround the cabin they were hiding at.

"I-I..." for the first time since they met, Kamilah seemed scared and insecure. "You must hide, Amy. And I... I'm going to fight."

"But Kamilah, you can't beat Gaius on your own! Not now he's so..."

She knew that, Amy could tell. Her brown eyes softened as she closed the curtains and looked back at her.

"You're going to die," Amy started crying. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Amy..." Kamilah sighed and pulled her closer to her chest. "Sooner or later, death comes for us all. I'm just glad I found happiness again with you."

The female vampire kissed her forehead and then descended to her mouth, where they exchanged one last passionate kiss. When they parted, Kamilah's eyes were already red and ready for the battle.

"Go and take this..." she handed Amy a stake, made from a familiar oak. "It's from the Tree Of Eternal Life. The only stake capable of killing Gaius."

She was carrying one too. Amy accepted it and ran to the cabin's basement, praying for the best. It didn't take long before she heard the door being opened and footsteps entering the living room above.

"My Lady," she recognized the voice of one of the cultists, "the time has come."

Amy didn't hear Kamilah's voice or any movements that suggested she had engaged in a combat against them. Wise as she was, she should be waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment Gaius joined them.

She stared at the stake in her hands, gripping it tightly. Closing her eyes, it brought her a strange sensation of calm... and an unknown power inside her.

* * *

Finding her way up to the cabin's roof, Kamilah observed the activity through a small hole. A group of cultists entered the place, searching for her and especially Amy. With her senses, she could feel them. The cult had both mortal and vampire members. The vampires would be able to detect Amy's presence in the basement. She needed to act quickly and stealth, before Gaius arrived or they used a serum to suppress her powers.

In a flash, she entered back the cabin through a window, not giving enough time for the cultists to detect her presence. In a deadly dance around the room, she took them down one by one using her daggers. Surrounded by bodies and ashes of the deceased cultists, Kamilah closed her eyes. She could still sense more members outside, but more than that, she could sense _him_ approaching. Gaius.

She returned to her initial position on the roof. Keeping her heartbeat and breath almost undetectable. In many occasions in the past, she had to learn how to make herself invisible for him. During times she attempted to set herself free to find happiness, during times he came home in a state of uncontrollable rage and lust. Or when he decided she needed some punishment. All the abuse he put her through, turned her into an expert at controlling her senses.

"_This all will end, tonight._"

Kamilah's eyes acquired a brand-new shade of red. Never in her life she felt so determined and powerful. That was probably because of Amy and all the good changes she brought to her life. She felt the need of protecting that happiness at any cost.

Like if he was still a king coming to his castle, Gaius entered the cabin, confident and arrogant.

"My Queen," Kamilah heard his ancient voice echoing around the place, "I know you're here. I don't intend to hurt you. Show yourself now and we can start rebuilding the kingdom that was always meant to be ours."

"_You wish,_" Kamilah thought.

It was now or never. Taking advantage of one small moment of his distraction, Kamilah slowly descended from the roof again, completely unnoticed, and landed right behind him with the stake point to the direction of his chest.

"_Good riddance, Gaius._"

Suddenly, a familiar sensation took control of her body, making her body freeze in place. A chill went down her spine, knowing she had been caught.

"Kamilah..." Gaius spoke before turning around to face her. "My Queen."

Kamilah struggled hard against the invisible bonds that prevented herself from moving. She needed to reach a little closer. No matter what. The stake in her hand was only a centimeter away from his heart.

Gaius stared deeply into her eyes. Another attempt to intimidate her. She was familiar with his controlling games. He stroked his hand down her cheek, making her feel all the ancient power his body was carrying after ingesting the First Vampire's blood.

"My one regret is that you will not be able to appreciate my power. To share in it."

His fingers descend down her neck, tapping the spot above her heart.

"I can feel your blood singing in your veins… the decadent call of it… And… I can control it."

"You'll… never control… me! Never... again!"

Kamilah attempted to move forward, the tip of the stake touching Gaius' skin… He closed his eyes and shook his head, raising a hand to hit her with a blast of blue fire that sent her flying across the room.

"Is this really what it's come to? You hate me so much you're ready to die for it? Are you really ready to kill me?"

Reuniting all the strength and courage she still had, Kamilah forced herself up to a knee, with a furious scowl on her face.

"Yes."

"And what of our love? Our history? Our centuries together?"

"You manipulated me. You used me. You played into my anger, my bloodlust, my fury, and used those to turn me into your dark mirror. You made me into my worst self. But I'm done with that. I'm done with you. I'm ready to be free."

She could feel her words had reached the target. She hit Gaius where she knew it'd hurt the most. His pride and his enormous ego. At the same time, she felt like a weight she carried for long centuries had been removed from her shoulders. She finally felt free.

"My Queen!"

"No. Not anymore," a hint of a smile appeared on Kamilah's lips. "I'm _Amy's_ Queen. And she's mine."

"Then you give me no choice," Gaius angered, raising his hand again.

Kamilah felt her blood boiling inside her veins. A fire consumed her from the inside, burning every inch of her body, every organ, every tissue... Her head felt like exploding. She yelled in excruciating pain. It was the end. After over 2000 years, her time had finally come.

* * *

Impatiently, Amy walked around the basement wondering what Kamilah was doing. She couldn't hear any signs of her in the cabin. After the door opened, all she heard were the multiple footsteps clacking on the wooden floor. A group of cultists, searching for her.

Minutes later, the footsteps stopped. Blood started dripping from the living room above her, as well as ashes. Amy assumed Kamilah had taken them down.

Silence settled again, but not for long. The door opened again, bringing a sensation of pure horror and fear. Even being only human, she could feel the dark aura Gaius emanated.

"_Please don't find me... please don't find me..._"

Amy could hear his footsteps approaching the basement's door. She glanced at her side, a small window could be her way out to the forest. Getting rid of cultists would certainly be easier than getting rid of the most powerful vampire on Earth. She tried to force it open, but it was too old and rusty, being completely stuck.

"_Come on,_" Amy insisted. Breaking the glass would certainly attract Gaius attention. She needed to find any object to push it even harder.

She searched around the basement, but it was completely empty. She could tell Adrian barely visited that place. In a corner, she found a large chest. Using a hair pin, she managed to lock pick it.

What she found inside surprised her and broke her heart at the same time. Many clothes, that seemed to belong to a woman and a child, a toddler. As well as some of their belongings. She grabbed a small teddy bear wearing a onesie, the name Charles Raines was embroidered on it. Amy felt her chest tightening.

Placing everything back in the chest, she finally noticed she was being observed. A masked figure was watching her through the window.

"Oh no..."

But before she panicked, the figure gave her a signal to calm down.

"My lady, it's me. I'm here to help you."

Her most concerned and loyal servant. She smiled and walked closer to him. From outside, he pushed the small window opened and extended his hand to help her to climb up.

"Oh my god," Amy sighed in relief. "I can't never thank you enough."

"We need to get out of here," he took her hand, dragging her to the middle of the woods.

When they were far enough, they both needed to stop to catch a breath. Amy could finally realize he was also human, not a vampire yet.

"Your loyalty you'll be forever recognized. I'll tell my friends to protect and reward you, for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, My Lady," he kneeled right in front of her. "Only now, I've realized I've been doing a mistake, but Senator Vega, he... he promised to save my little girl. Pay for the treatment of her illness. Can I earn your forgiveness?"

"You don't even have to ask," Amy forced him to stand up. "Now tell me, what's your name?"

Before the cultist could answer, a blade slashed his throat, making his blood spill all over Amy's clothes and face. That smell, as well as last noises he emitted made her stomach feel sick.

"No!" Amy yelled, as his body felt limp on the ground, revealing another figure. Nicole Anderson.

"Surprise, bitch," she smirked sadistically. "Missed me?"

"Y-You... look what you've done! You've killed an innocent person!"

"Oh please, I don't have time for this..."

Nicole took a step closer, grabbing Amy's arm. Infuriated, she used her free hand to punch her hard on the face and break free.

"I'm getting really tired of you," Nicole grunted as she started chasing her across the woods.

Amy had no idea where she was headed to, but she kept running until she found a bush to hide. It was all quiet. She couldn't hear Nicole's footsteps or her voice, shouting insults anymore.

"_I need to find my way back to the road and warn the others somehow. Kamilah is in serious danger._"

Suddenly, Nicole lunged at her from behind a tree, with that sword she used to kill the cultist still in hands. Amy rolled to the side, deflecting the attack. The two of then fell to the ground. She tried to wrestle the sharp blade out of Nicole's hands…

"Give it to me!" Amy kicked her with both feet in the stomach. She flied back, dropping the weapon.

Amy quickly reached for it, pointing it straight to Nicole's throat.

"Do. Not. Move."

The woman stared at the razor-sharp point, and her expression instantly changed.

"Please don't, please…" she begged for her life. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, I bet you are," Amy let out an ironic chuckle.

"So, what, you're just going to kill me in cold blood? We're not so different after all."

"No. Your life isn't mine to judge. When this is all settled, I'm sure the Council will give you exactly what you deserve."

"Please, Amy, we can make a deal!" Nicole cried.

"No. We really can't."

Amy spotted a small rock right under her feet, she took it and smashed it across her face, knocking her out. She left Nicole's unconscious body behind and continued her way... only to discover she had just returned to Adrian's cabin.

"Oh no."

Inside, she could hear Kamilah screaming in pain.

* * *

Not thinking twice, Amy burst through the front door, finding Gaius with a lifted hand consumed by a blue fire.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled, dropping the sword. For a second, she hoped her command would stop him again. "It's me that you want."

"Amy..." Kamilah moaned, weak and faint.

"Finally," Gaius smirked. "Are you ready to embrace your fate?"

"Yes, I'm ready for my fate. Turn me."

Amy let him approach, she needed to earn his trust for her plan. She glanced at Kamilah. If she wasn't quick enough, she'd die right in front of her eyes.

"Amy..." the female vampire insisted. "Don't... do... this..."

Gaius leaned forward, fangs descended. When he was about to bite her neck, Amy pulled the stake from her pocket, ready to plunge it into his body.

"My life, or anybody else's, isn't yours to take," she shouted. "It's over, Gaius!"

When he pulled away to face her with ancient eyes, piercing through her soul, time seemed to stop.

"Nice try," he said with a smirk.  
And Amy looked down, all she had time to see was the sword in his hand, before he buried it up to the hilt in her chest.  
Her vision became unsteady. Blood bubbles filled her throat and mouth. She couldn't breathe. Yet, she focused all her anger at Gaius' burning eyes, gripping tighter the stake in her hand.  
"I don't… try. I… _win_."  
And with the last of her strength, she stabbed him, straight into his heart.  
Gaius gasped and clutched at his chest.  
"What… what is… What have you done?" He writhed and screamed. "No! NO!"

Instead of becoming ash, vines sprouted out of his mouth, burst out of his stomach, snaked through the corners of his eyes. He screamed as his skin hardened and paled, his body freezing limb by limb until… he stood there, transformed into some kind of tree. Trapped within a prison of wood.  
For a moment, everything was deathly still and quiet. Amy stared at the tree with disbelief.  
"I… did it…" her lips curled up into a smile. "I... really... did it."  
She turned to Kamilah, who was just recomposing herself. As her eyes went wide in fear, Amy realized she had somehow fallen to her knees.

"Amy!" Kamilah ran in her direction.

She fell to the floor, her entire front soaked in blood. Kamilah took her in her arms.

"Amy, no…"  
Amy struggled to breathe, the pain in her chest was overwhelming, agonizing.  
"I… I'm sorry…"  
"No. Don't be sorry. You saved us. You saved me."  
Kamilah pressed her forehead to hers. Her eyes are soft and wet, glistening with tears. Amy could never imagine seeing her crying.  
"Don't… cry… You never… cry…" she still tried to force a smile and make fun of the female vampire.  
"This wasn't enough," Kamilah protested. "We didn't have enough time."  
Amy lifted a weak hand toward Kamilah's face, but it never reached its target. She caught it mid-way and pressed it to her cheek, leaving a bloody handprint there.  
"I don't… want to leave you…" Amy started crying and everything started to fade, the edges of her vision darkening. "I'm... scared..."

"Everything will be okay... You're going to be okay..." Kamilah's hand stroked her cheek tenderly, drawing her close.  
"Amy, listen to me. You are strong. You are brave. You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. And I lo–"

She longed to hear those three words for months now,  
but Kamilah's voice began to fade and become distant… Amy sank further and further into the dark… Until it carried her away completely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes:**

\- NSFW warning. I decided to base their first vampire sex more on Havenfall's scene rather than on Bloodbound's. I thought it felt more realistic as MC was just starting to explore her new senses.

\- I miss the Council Of New York. #RheyaNotMyLeader

\- There will be a third part to this fic soon, after I conclude Within You.

\- Sorry for taking so long. Life went from Heaven to Hell in only one week.

* * *

"I love you," Kamilah bit her own wrist, letting a considerable amount of blood flow inside Amy's mouth. She needed to be sure it was more than enough to bring her back to life. "You will be okay, Amy… you'll be okay, I promise you."

She pressed her lips to Amy's cold forehead, then carefully removed the sword from the girl's chest. As Kamilah observed the wound was progressively healing, she was placed inside the sarcophagus and taken to the basement. The less space Amy had, and the less contact she had with any sources of light, more were the chances her Turning would be successful.

Kamilah sat down and waited. She couldn't think about anything. Her mind, as well as her body, was completely paralyzed and unable to process all the events she went through that night. Gaius was dead. For good. She had finally earned her freedom.

But so was Amy. _Her_ Amy was also dead.

And sitting on an old wooden chair in the basement, six hours passed without her noticing. The watch on her wrist beeping announced it was time to open the sarcophagus. She pushed the lid open, ready to contain the first impulse of violence Amy would have when she first woke up as a vampire. But it didn't happen. She was still lying unconscious, pale and cold. In the exact position Kamilah had placed her hours before.

Maybe in the middle of her stress she had miscalculated the time. She closed the sarcophagus again and decided to wait a little longer. She walked to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine she found inside a cabinet, serving herself. Exhaustion was taking over her body but she didn't want to sleep _there_, in the living room. She didn't want to look at that horrid tree that Gaius had became. For some reason, she still could feel his presence inside it, watching her and desiring revenge.

Suiting herself at Adrian's bedroom, Kamilah didn't know how long she slept for, probably hours. Or even a whole day. When she woke up, her heart was pounding fast, anxious to check on Amy.

She was still the same. She wouldn't wake up. She was dead. Truly dead.

For the first time in centuries, she felt completely desperate. After being unable to feel happiness or love for so long, Amy managed to bring it back to her life. She was her new chance of a redemption. Of leaving behind that past of blood and horror, where she helped to spread pain and misery to mortal's lives. When Gaius turned her into her worst self, Amy turned her into her best.

And now she was gone. Forever.

Kamilah didn't call anyone. Her clothes, soaked by Amy's blood along with sweat, dirty and ashes, were starting to smell terribly. She got rid of them and spent the longest time under the shower, where she allowed the warm water to get mixed with the tears streaming down her face. Where no one could hear her intense sobbing.

Then, she grabbed one of Amy's t-shirts inside her bags. _The Legend Of Zelda_. One of her favorite video games. One she tried to force Kamilah to play all the time. She smiled briefly, holding it tightly against her chest, and lied on the bed again, remembering the last moments they had together.

"I hope you've had time enough to listen, Amy. To know I love you. That will _always_ love you. I don't… I don't know how to live in a world without you."

Time was passing. She needed to reunite her strength and return to New York. She wanted to deliver the news to the gang in person. And then, there were Amy's parents. When Kamilah first planned to kill her for her blood, she knew exactly how she would forge a sudden, lethal disease that took her life and tell them in the most formal manner as possible. She'd pay for the funeral expenses and offer them money in support. Now she had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to do it. How she could tell a family their only child was dead? She remembered of herself, when she received the news of her twin brother's death. And how was she even going to introduce herself? Coldly and distant, as her boss? Or affectionate and supportive, as her girlfriend?

She had a lot to think and plan during her way back. Kamilah started by taking their bags back to the back seat of her car. There was only one thing left to pick up, Amy's sarcophagus. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when some loud noises, coming from inside the house pulled her back to reality.

* * *

Amy woke up with her heart throbbing inside her chest. Her pulse felt strangely distant, yet she could hear the rush of blood in her veins like an ocean storm. Around her, only a silent, heavy and suffocating darkness.

"_What…_" she tried to move, but noticed she was trapped. "_Where… This can't be happening…_"

Something poked her lower lip. Using her tongue, she could feel two pointy and sharp fangs descending from her gums. And there was the hunger. Nothing was so intense as her hunger. It was burning deep in her stomach. She needed to get out of there. And most of all, she needed blood. More than anything.

She twisted her hips and started kicking hard the sarcophagus lid. It was heavy, but she felt a whole new strength growing inside her. Her capacities were endless. She punched it as stronger as she could, send it flying. Sitting down, she examined her surroundings, noticing she was somewhere familiar…

"_Please don't find me… please don't find me…_"

_Amy could hear Gaius' footsteps approaching the basement's in Adrian's cabin. She glanced at her side, a small window could be her way out to the forest. Getting rid of cultists would certainly be easier than getting rid of the most powerful vampire on Earth. She tried to force it open, but it was too old and rusty, being completely stuck._

She was still at Adrian's cabin, what probably meant… the basement's door erupted open and Kamilah streaked down the stairs.

"Amy… you…" she looked at her in complete shock for a second, then a huge smile appeared on the corners of her lips. "You're alive."

She couldn't answer. At the same time she knew exactly what was going on, she didn't really know how to react.

"I'm a…" for some reason, she couldn't say it aloud. The word got stuck somewhere along the way.

"I had to Turn you, Amy. It was my last resort, but I didn't hesitate to take it. It was the only way. It was either Turn you… or lose you forever."

Flashes of her fight against Gaius appeared in her mind. The excruciating pain as he buried a sword in her chest. Indeed, it was a fatal wound. No human being would be able to survive it.

"But the Turning didn't take," Kamilah continued, her voice crackling. "I don't know why. I waited all day, but you were still gone. You stayed dead for almost four days. So I… I was ready to return to New York and bury you."

There was a moment of silence between them. Kamilah helped her to leave the sarcophagus and took her to Adrian's bedroom, where she offered her a goblet of blood. It tasted disgusting, but at the same time the best thing Amy ever consumed in her life.

"Holy hell," feeling restored, Amy was finally ready to say it. "I'm a vampire."

"Such poetic first words," Kamilah smiled and cupped her cheek.

Their eyes met. She looked completely weary, but even more gorgeous than before. Amy was completely mesmerized by the new perspective she was able to have of those beautiful brown eyes, that perfect skin and her intoxicating scent.

"Kamilah," she first tackled her with a hug, making her moan from the impact of her new uncontrolled strength. Then, she kissed her furiously and desperate, accidentally scraping her lower lip with her new fangs. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. These things… are sharp."

"I'm not complaining."

Amy kissed her again, licking the blood coming out from the shallow cut on her lips. She tasted and savored that blood. The blood that brought her back to life. The blood that was now a part of her, bounding them together more than ever.

"Kamilah, I don't wanna be your friend," Amy caressed her arms, her chest, her stomach. Feeling every curve of her body like she had never experienced before. "Actually, god, I want you in _unfriendly ways_ right now."

Kamilah's eyes went red in desire, searching for her lips again. The contact between their bodies was furious, without no more fear of hurting each other. They tore each other's clothes apart. Kamilah's body was hot and boiling against Amy's.

"Are you sure?" She asked, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Being a newly Turned, it can be quite _overwhelming_."

"Yes, I want you," Amy nodded, she had the same lust for pleasure, as she had for blood. She moved her lips to Kamilah's neck, where she traced her pulsating veins with her tongue. Her hands pinned the older vampire's wrists to the bed. When they stopped she realized the bruises she caused from how hard she grabbed her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. You're new, it's to be expected."

"How did you manage to have sex with me before?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"Very carefully," she allowed Kamilah to take control, switching positions and kissing her in a slow, soft manner. Then, her hands moved down to her breasts, massaging them firmly and greedy.

"I-I…" Amy moaned. "I want you to touch me _everywhere_, just like this."

"I'm going to do a lot more than touching. Trust me, we're only getting started."

Kamilah's mouth started traveling down her body, kissing, sucking and biting all the flesh she had to explore. Her fingertips digging into Amy's hips.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting all of this…"

And so did Amy. All those months they spent separated, she'd fantasy about that moment all the time. She missed Kamilah in every possible way.

Kamilah's mouth descended to where Amy wanted it the most, devouring her. The first contact with her tongue, sent Amy in a spiral of pleasure and she quickly climaxed as if it was the first time in her whole life. She could barely breath. It was so intense she felt she was about to pass out.

"Maybe we should stop," Kamilah suggested.

"No."

She allowed herself to breathe and recompose herself for a few seconds, then she was ready for more. Kamilah looked at her, getting the message. She continued to work on Amy using her mouth and fingers, driving her to the most blissful and wild experience she had in her whole life. Her body was on fire. Her heart was about to explode. Electric impulses where making her thrash and squirm in pure ecstasy. But she never felt more alive.

When Kamilah lifted herself over her again, Amy didn't hesitate to sink her fangs into her neck, drawing some blood. She arched back a little bit from the pain.

"Am I hurting you?" Amy asked.

"No, it's fine. You need to learn how to control yourself. Easy, easy…" she stroke the girl's hair, helping and guiding her into finding the perfect rhythm. "Just like this. And now, you stop."

She hesitated and Kamilah firmly pushed her away.

"_Enough_. You've had _enough_."

"It's just… you taste, smell and feel so delicious…"

"Amy," Kamilah gripped harder on her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes, "_stop_."

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, returning to her senses.

"I think we both had a lot today. We should rest a little bit, before returning to New York."

She pulled Amy closer to her chest, where she could finally relax, listening to the sound of Kamilah's steady heartbeats and wishing they could stay like that for the rest of their lives.

"Amy," Kamilah broke the silence. "I cannot express how grateful I'm for having you here with me. I thought I had lost you forever. I… I love you."

"Kamilah…" hearing those three words made Amy's new boiling emotions erupt into tears. "I love you too."

* * *

Back in New York, Kamilah and Amy entered Raines Corporation building holding hands. The group stared at the in surprise, noticing Amy's new vampire aura. What they could never imagine was how her Turning had taken place.

"_YOU_ killed Gaius?!" Lily's eyes went wide in shock, before grinning broadly. "We stan a legend!"

"I suppose I did," Amy said. "I'm sorry, Adrian. There's now a… Gaius' tree in the middle of your living room."

"What?!" Adrian was caught up by the surprise. "H-How… well, I'll ask someone to chop it down."

"Guys," Jax was staring at his cell phone screen with a serious look on his face, "let's save the celebrations for later. The cultists groups are spreading chaos around the streets of New York. With Gaius gone, they're in search of a new Master."

"We don't really have a break, do we?"

"That we don't," Kamilah rolled her eyes, after exchanging a glance with Amy. "Before we go, there's one last thing, you need a Brand. Amy, do you accept to be a member of Clan Sayeed?"

"There's nothing I'd like better!" The girl exclaimed.

Adrian nodded and took both of them to his office, where some sort of tattoo machine was kept inside a secret safe on the wall. Kamilah made a cut on her own palm, filling the machine with her blood.

"Are you ready?" She asked Amy, trailing her arm's skin, where the Brand was supposed to be marked.

"Ready," Amy swallowed.

As Kamilah began to work, she gasped and bit down her own knuckles. The pain was amplified by her new vampire senses. But despite the pain, there's also a strange sensation of pleasure. Kamilah was focused on her task, and for a moment her eyes met Amy's, burning and dark, hypnotizing and deep… As she inked her own blood into the girl's skin, she could feel the connection, the intimacy between them growing in a level she could never imagine.

Once she finished, Kamilah set the machine down and wiped the tender skin around the Brand with a damp cloth, making Amy shiver.

"Was that so bad?"  
"No… it was just… a lot."

She smirked and gently squeezed Amy's hand.

"Welcome to Clan Sayeed, Amy."

* * *

Before they left the building, the rest of the members of the Council were requested to be present. Their help was necessary to contain the cultist rebellion.

"We have no choice," Priya snarled. "Let's kill them all."

"It's not that simple," Adrian explained. "Some of them are human."

"Who cares about some brainwashed mortals? They're drawing attention to us! Even the government is getting involved. Adam's no longer around to clean up the mess, remember?"

"Yeah," Lester agreed. "I don't know about you, pal, but I'm not going to flee because of some masked human freaks."

All their eyes turned to Amy, as soon as she joined them in the lobby. For a second, she felt uncomfortable.

"What is that?" The Baron narrowed his eyes and approached, like a dog sniffing for fresh meat. "Is she a vampire now?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Kamilah Turned you without permission, she violated the pact. I guess that after we get rid of the cultist scum, we'll have to deal with you both."

"Do not forget I saved your asses from Gaius. I killed him by myself, when even all the six of you couldn't."

Lester whistled from the other side of the room.

"I like 'em tough. You definitely have my _aye_ vote, lady."

"That was kind of hot," Priya grinned. "I couldn't care less about you being a vampire. At least now I don't have to worry about breaking you."

"You're outnumbered here, Baron," Amy told. "Deal with it or… sit your punk ass down."

The entire group broke into laughs, annoying the male vampire deeply.

"Your…"

He was about to advance in her direction. Red eyes and fangs drawn, he pointed a gun to Amy's chest.

"Stop," she ordered. "Just stop."

He stood frozen in place. Like a statue. Unable to move or to proceed with his actions.

"Y-You… What the hell are you doing? Set me free!"

"I did nothing! I just…"

As Amy involuntarily jerked her hand, she sent The Baron flying away across the lobby.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "What the…"

"S-She…" The Baron stood up, completely shocked and even a little bit scared. "She has _his_ powers. She can _control_ us! How's that even possible?"

Amy searched for Kamilah's face, expecting answers, but she was so confused as all the rest of them. The girl stared at her own hands, wondering if the Turning had triggered the powers Jameson was referring to in the dungeon.

The building door's opened again and a large group of cultists started marching inside, kneeling in front of her.

"Our Lady," one of the announced. "She's finally back."

"No!" Amy screamed. "I-I'm not Your Lady. Just stop. Go away! All of you! Leave me alone."

And just like that, they started leaving the building one by one, until only the Council members remained, staring at her in complete surprise.


End file.
